Rose Tint My World
by Mello's-Dark-Chocolate
Summary: Four years have past since Hiei and Columbia left for L.A., how will the others react when they find the them, what other surprises will come to surface. Read And Review. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Rose Tint My World**

"They sure are beautiful."

"Yes, yes they are."

Two newborns, a boy and a girl, twins, one to be taken home, one to be given up for adoption. A decision that never should have happened. A decision that altered a destiny.

**16 years later**

"Beep, beep, beep" As an alarm clock goes off a bundle of blankets starts to come alive and an arm reaches out from under the blankets, grabbed the alarm clock, and chucked it at the wall.

"Mommy, Columbia killed another alarm clock," a little voice called from downstairs.

"Columbia, get up or you'll be late for school again."

Tha blankets slowly come off and a crimson haired girl surfaces, her eyes struggle to adjust to the horrid sunlight and when they did, they opened to reveal an unearthy emerald green colour.

After getting up, making her bad slopply, and doing her make-up she went digging through her laundry for something to wear.

'I knew I should have done my laundry last night.'

She made do with a pair of black leather pants, a red tank top that said, "I'm out of bed, what more do you want with me?" written in silver and black, and her black leather bikers jacket. You know which one, the one that your parents tell you not to buy, but you buy it anyway. Then she head down to the chaos.

At the bottom of the stairs, her two youngest siblings were running around the kitchen while her mother tryed to get three other siblings ready for school. She stepped in front of the two running around and grabbed them around the waist carrying them back to the table to finish breakfast.

"Come on Red, you never let us have fun."

She smiled at the comment.

"Yeah, you used to be fun."

"Oh, I'll show you fun..."

"Red, get out to the car or I'm leaving with or without you."

"Yeah, I'm coming. No running, okay, or no playing with my drums tonight."

"Okay."

Columbia was always good with children, but it was her older brother Andros who gave her the most trouble, he acted like he was five rather than 17, but she knew he wouldn't intentionally leave.

Right as Columbia was walking out the door, her mom stopped her.

"Cole, do something with you hair today, for me."

She sighed, her mom always wanted her to look nice, but that wasn't her. Columbia grabbed her black messanger bag and her black biker boots and headed out the door. Before she left she stopped.

"Will a ponytail do, even thought it will fall out."

"Sure, least it's something."

And with that she was out the door and in Andros' car.

"'Bout time, was she picking on your hair again?"

"Yeah, same ole', same ole'."

She quickly put her hair up, and as her brother pulled out she put her boots on.

Even though she didn't like school, she liked that fact that they changed the dress code to casual wear instead of those stupid uniforms.

When they got to the school, Columbia was out of the car before Andros could even park.

"Next time wait till I stop."

She just waved back at him and went off on her own.

As she walked down the corridor she got stares from everyone. Columbia always did and it was usually from the same group of girls. Her friends had told her they were mad because Columbia was trying to look like Shuichi Minamino, which was complete bull. Her hair was naturally the kind of red and she didn't wear contacts so that was her true eye colour, she couldn't help the way she looked.

Plus, she had never seen this Shuichi that she supposedly looked like and if she did who knows what would happen. It wouldn't be violent, okay it would be violent if one of his stupid ass fangirls attacked her, but that's if and only if.

She continued down the corridor and when she reached her locker Yusuke Urameshi and his friends were blocking her way.

"Ya know your gonna have to figure out another place to stay eventually Yusuke."

"Yeah, but for now I'm here."

"Yeah, but could you move for just one minute?"

With that Yusuke and his friends moved over and as they did she noticed a boy with mid-back long, crimson hair and emerald eyes, just like her.

'I wonder if that's him.'

At the same time Shuichi or Kurama noticed Columbia and how her hair and eyes matched his. Then that spark went through him.

'Why do I feel as if I know her?'

Columbia noticed him staring at her, so she decided to get her answers. She motioned for him to come over by her.

Yusuke and the others looked over at the two, but Hiei seemed to be the only really thinking outside the box.

'I wonder if they're related, but Kurama never mentioned having a sister, ever.'

When Kurama went over to Columbia she grabbed him and looked closely at his eyes and his hair to see if any where fake and they weren't.

"Um, Red, what are you doing to him?"

Columbia quickly turned around just in time to bump into Andros.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just talking with an old buddy."

"Yeah, sure."

Columbia lost her track of thought and as she walked off she started spazing out.

"I need a haircut again, my hair's to freaking long!"

Andros rolled his eyes at his sister.

'I wonder if mom will ever tell her.'

He shrugged and headed off to class.

At the end of the day Columbia decided that waiting for her brother was a waste of time and that she's walk home instead. When she reached the outer gates of the "Hell" School, she heard someone calling her name and when she turned around she saw Shuichi running towards her.

"Can I help you Shuichi?"

"Um, could you, would you like to come over to my house for a little bit?"

"What's the catch?"

"No catch, I swear. I just wanted to see if you would like to come over."

"Sure, why not, just if one of your psycho followers comes after me, I hold you responsible."

"I'd hold myself responsible too."

That weird calm came before they broke into laughter and started for his house.

When they got there, Columbia had this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Shuichi noticed this and wondered what was wrong.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"You like to think, don't you?"

"Yeppers, I'm a little thinker. Love to think and space out."

"Don't we all," he said as he lead her in.

When they got inside Columbia got this "at home" feeling. Just then a woman, who had to be Shuichi's mother walked in.

"Shuichi, you're later than..."

"Mother, this is Columbia, a friend of mine from school. Mother are you alright?"

Shuichi's mother seemed fasinated with Columbia, she just stared at her with a loving look in her eyes.

"Mother?"

"Yes, what is it Shuichi?

"This is Columbia."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Minamino."

"You to Columbia."

Then she walked off.

"That was odd, my mother's usually not like that."

"Maybe I have a presence about me."

In the other room, an overwhelmed Shiori stood looking out the window.

'I can't believe she lives so close and she knows Shuichi'

Later on in the evening Columbia noticed what time it was.

"Geez, my mom's gonna kill me, I'm really, really late."

"You want me to walk you home."

"Nah, I'll just run fast."

"See you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see ya."

As Columbia left, Shiori came back out into the room.

"Shuichi, did she already leave?"

"Yeah, you just missed her."

"Okay."

"Mother are you alright?"

"Yes, I am."

And she walked back out of the room again.

'My little girl is back.'

* * *

This is honestly my very first deep story, but trust me it will get a whole lot better. I can guarentee it.

I swear I wrote this whole first chapter out in an hour and a half and typed it out just as fast, you can tell that my Spring Break is really boring. I originally got the idea for this story after me and my mom, yes my mom, watched the Yu Yu Hakusho movie: Poltergeist Report. My mom told me if my hair was lighter red tint I could pass off as Kurama's twin. I was shocked by my mom's comment. She then went off to say that I came out of the TV and I just sat there stunned as my mom laughed and joked about me to my face. Just so ya know, my mom never jokes, she hardly smiles, and now she watches anime and she can make fun of me. GEEZ! I always thought I was the weird one, guess not.

Anyway, this story is a one time offer, if I don't get any reviews than I won't continue this 'cause I have other things I would like to write and I don't wanna keep writing this if no one's gonna read it, so if you read and review than I thank you!

Enjoy!

I'm out.

Lonny


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'She's gonna kill me.'

Columbia ran as fast as she could to get home. For Columbia it was an obsticle course, she ran on top of cars even when they were moving. When she finally made it to the front of her house, she paniced.

On her way up to the door, she stopped. There was a slight movement in the shadows, so she decided to check it out. She slowly moved towards the shadow.

"Got to come out eventually. I won't hurt you, I'm just a defenseless little girl."

Nothing happened. Columbia smacked her hands on her legs in defeat.

"I give up. Try to be nice and ya get shut out."

As she got up to leave two crimson eyes flashed and she decided that waws the last straw.

"Just come out already."

Nothing again.

"Geez, I'm being nice buddy. Come out or I'll drag your ass out."

The shadow sweat dropped. Columbia threw down her bag and sat in front of the shadow and waited.

'Come out, ya can't stay in there forever.'

The shadow sweatdropped again.

Before Columbia could say or do anything more, her mother came running outside.

"Columbia, there you are, where were you?"

"A friend's house."

"Which friend?"

"Shuichi."

"You're gonna have to give me more than that."

"Shuichi Minamino."

Her mother's face dropped. Then her mother's hand lashed out, grabbed Columbia's wirst, and drug her inside.

"Mom, what's going on? You've never flipped out about me being with a friend before."

"You weren't supposed to..."

"I wasn't supposed to what mom?"

Her mother just shook her head and walked off.

'Weird, just like Shuichi's mom.'

Columbia just shrugged and went upstairs into her room. She layed down on her bed and after staring at the ceiling for a while, she drifted asleep.

Outside, Columbia's little shadow friend "blurred" off.

The next day at school Columbia sat in Geometry zoning off.

"Columbia, Columbia, wake up."

"Not now."

"Kura...I mean Shuichi wants to meet you after school again."

With that Columbia sat up and looked at Botan, who was walking back to her seat. Columbia then looked over at Shuichi, Yusuke, and their group who were looking at her.

'Weird.'

'You'd think that.'

'Whoa, why do you sound familiar?'

'Behind you.'

Columbia turned around to face Hiei, he was new at the school and an odd one like herself.

She just sat there, but soon she noticed his eyes, they were the same crimson colour as the "shadows".

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your eyes look like the ones I saw last night."

"You're smarter than I thought."

"You mean that was you?"

"Hn."

"Why didn't you just come out?"

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Should I be?"

Then the bell rang signaling the end of class.

As Hiei got up and left, Columbia sat there for a second, then got up and left.

On her way out, a havd reached out and pulled her to the side. She was now face to face with Shuichi.

"We need to talk now."

"Okay, but I didn't do anything."

"I know, I just want to talk."

"Yeah."

And off they went. In the library, they sat there in silence.

'Why am I here, I could be writing or something productive.'

"Why are you so familiar."

"Come again."

"You, why are you so familiar to me?"

Columbia sat there more lost than when Shuichi pulled her over. She looked back at Shuichi, who had a strange look on his face.

"I gotta go."

"No, Columbia wait."

She stopped and turned around.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, have Hiei bring you to my house, he knows where it is. Tell him he can stay this time instead of hiding in the shadows."

Shuichi just nodded and Columbia left.

'How does she know Hiei and how does he know where she lives?'

* * *

End of Chapter 2, see I wrote that one day 'cause for me Spring Break is over and back to "Hell" School. Trust me being a Sophmore isn't as fun as any of the other grades. 

If anyone got confused, well, the whole group goes to the same high school, due to Koenma, that bastard. I thought it would be good to just leave Kurama lost in a way.

Oh, I forgot to do a disclaimer, so this will be the only time I do one:

**I do no own Yu Yu Hakusho, I wish I did, but I don't. I do own Columbia and Andros though, so HA!**

Did anyone notice the name Andros, well I was watching Power Rangers in Space and Andros is just so HOT! Eew, that didn't sound right, since the Andros in my story is my brother, okay I'm just giving myself a headache now. And yes, I know, I'm 16 and I still watch Power Rangers, so sue me. HUZZAH!

As I say, if I get reviews, I update the story.

I'm out.

Lonny


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Well, Saturday came and was almost over. Columbia was becoming restless and very pissed off. So, taking out her anger, she climbed out of her bedroom window and went for a "walk".

On this "walk" she kicked the shit out of random trash cans, cars, bikes, and so on. Once she got to the park, her tension released.

Columbia walked over to the swings, they hadn't changed since she was little. She continued to walk over to the second swing on the left and sat down. As she sat there, she drifted asleep.

"She better wake up soon."

"Hiei, quiet, we don't want to wake her up."

"Too late."

Hiei and Shuichi looked over at the now awake Columbia. Columbia also notice that it was morning.

"Where am I?"

"My house."

"I told you to meet me today and you never showed."

Shuichi gave Hiei a very cold look. Columbia just laughed.

"He wouldn't tell me."

"Shut up Kurama."

"Kurama? Who's that?"

Hiei looks over a Shuichi.

"It's my nickname."

"Yeah, okay."

"We should get you home."

Columbia sighs and gets up. When Columbia and Kurama reached the bottom of the stairs, Kurama's mom is standing there waiting.

"Mother, what's wrong."

"Both of you, come with me."

They followed Kurama's mom into the kitchen where Columbia's mom was waiting.

"Ma, what's up?"

"I-we, need to tell to you both something."

Kurama and Columbia look at each other, then back at their mothers. Columbia mother stood up, hugged her, then backed away.

"Columbia, Red, I don't know how to tell you this, but..."

"Ma, what's going on?"

"You see, you're not, well not..."

"What, me, you're scaring me."

"You're not my daughter."

Columbia's chest sank at that moment.

"If I'm not yours, then who..."

"Mine."

Kurama looked quickly at his mother then back at Columbia.

"Mother, you mean Columbia and I are..."

"Yes, brother and sister, or twins, if you want to be more accurate."

"TWINS!"

Outside, Hiei fell out of his tree, when he heard this news.

'Kurama, you have a sister, and her of all people.'

'Apparently.'

Columbia was still recovering from shock. Her mother, her real mother, put her arm around her daughter to comfort her.

"Maya and I talked about it and if you want Columbia, you can move in with Shuichi and I."

Columbia looked at Kurama, who nodded back at her.

"Aliright, I guess."

Columbia's adoptive mother, Maya, hugged Columbia quickly and gave her a manila envelope.

"I signed the papers, this is your home now, but don't be a stranger. You can come and get your stuff whenever."

Columbia just nodded and her adoptive mother walked out the door. She suddenly felt an arm go around her neck and one around her forehead in a joking manner."You're stuck with me now."

"Oh, yay."

"Stop being stupid and mean."

The next thing that slipped out of Columbia's mouth as if she'd been saying it for years.

"Mom, Shuichi's picking on me."

"Shuichi, leave her alone."

"But mom, I...you're taking her side. I hate you."

"I hate you too, bro."

The twins looked at each other and laughed. The door suddenly opened and Hiei walks in.

"Yeah, you are twin. You looks to much alike."

"No, ya think."

"Shut up onna."

"That's it shorty, it's on."

"Columbia, what are you talkign about short, you two are the same height."

"SHUT UP KURAMA!"

"Mom, Columbia and Hiei are yelling at me."

"You're gonna have to fight your own battles."

Hiei and Columbia started laughing at Kurama's defeat.

"SHUT UP!"

The telephone starts ringing in the background as Hiei and Columbia attack Kurama.

"Shuichi, telephone."

Kurama pushed the other two off of him and went for the phone. About a minute later he came back.

"Mother, I'm going out."

"Okay."

"Hiei, coming?"

Hiei looked at Columbia, gave her a reassuring smile, then left with Kurama.

'What was that about.'

* * *

I asked someone in Geometry class if they knew who the twins were in this? They thought it was Columbia and Yusuke. Come on now. Kurama and Columbia have the same colour hair and eyes. DUH!

I finally got the Rocky Horror Picture Show, sigh, I watched it three times already.

Did anyone notice the name Columbia, well in the Rocky Horror Picture Show, there is a character named Columbia, who is a groupie, not to mention my favorite character.

The Maya, she's from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, told ya I still like Power Rangers.

Dude, I just looked at my right arm right now in English 'cause it was hurting and when I looked at it, ther were all these scratches on it. Weird, huh?

Well, the teachers yelling at me for not paying attention to her poetry lesson.

I'm out.

Lonny

P.S.- Some kid just got in trouble for eating a plant in class. The teacher said it was poisoness. POISONESS PLANTS in school. Oh geez, now she's pissed st the kid, we're dead. X . X Me and Abby are gonna hide under our desks now. TAKE COVER!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A month after the news about Kurama and Columbia being twins, everyone had basically welcomed Columbia into the group with open arms, especially Hiei.

With Hiei, Columbia felt an odd comfort, besides the fact that he was always there. So the one day Hiei was there and Kurama wasn't, he was way too overproctective, Columbia decided to ask Hiei why he was always by her.

"Hiei, why are you always here?"

"Because I can be."

"No, well I know that, but why are you always here by me?"

"Hn."

"Ya know, saying 'hn' all the time will get you no where."

"Am I supposed to be intimidated?"

Columbia mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"I thought you liked me."

Hiei quickly looked away.

"Ah-ha, I knew it."

Hiei turned back and his eyes seems out there or not there in a sense, even though it was a dead stare at Columbia.

Before Columbia could think Hiei pinned her down on the couch and without hesitation, he kissed her hard.

'I knew it.'

They continued to kiss till Hiei's kisses began to travel down Columbia's neck, until he reached the base of her neck. He then started to lick a part of her neck, then just when Columbia was calm, she felt a pinch on the right side of her neck.

Hiei began to pierce the skin with his fangs. The room began to flow with his energy and once he knew it was enough, he stopped and gently licked the blood off.

"You didn't scream."

"I don't scream, I suck it up."

"That's good, I didn't want to have wasted my mark on a weakling."

"Is that what you did, mark me?"

Hiei nodded slowly while watching as Columbia grabbed the right side of her neck and looked at her hand to see that the mark was barely bleeding. She felt Hiei gingerly touch the wound.

"You might want to bandage that and cover it up so Kurama doesn't kill us both."

Columbia slowly go up to go up stairs, but she stopped at the stairs and looked back at Hiei.

"What are you exactly?"

"A demon, so is Kurama."

"Yeah, me too."

Then she headed upstairs.

'Yeah, me too, she couldn't be demon and if she is, she hides it well.'

Upstairs Columbia examined the bite mark. It wasn't bleeding or throbbing anymore, but it was still red.

She heard the door open and shut downstairs, so she ran into her room and got the widest chocker, she quickly put it on so it would cover up the mark.

As Columbia went downstairs, she saw Kurama yelling at Hiei.

"How come I come home I smell blood, I didn't smell it before I left."

"I started my period, that's the blood smell."

Kurama looked up at his sister with a non-believing look, but the truth is, she seriously did start.

"Seriously, wanna see for yourself."

"No thanks, that's okay."

Kurama got up and left, so Columbiasat down by Hiei and put her head on his shoulder...KAWAII.

"Bastard."

"Hn."

The next day at school, Columbia kept getting bugged about her choker 'cause she never wore one that big before.

In study hall, the choker started to irratate Columbia's neck, so not thinking she took it off.

"Looks like someone got frisky with a demon."

Columbia quickly turns her head to the right, but turns back due to the pain of the bite.

"Shut up Botan, it's not that big a deal."

"Why Yukina, I didn't know you got mad like that."

"Everyone gets mad Botan."

"You too Keiko?"

"Is this thing just bleeding or is it just red?"

The girls looked at Columbia's neck.

"Just red."

"Thanks Yukina."

The teacher noticed that they were talking and made Keiko and Botan go back to their seats. Even after getting yelled at, Columbia and Yukina continued to talk.

"So who was it, anyone I know?"

"Yep, it was Hiei."

"HIEI!"

Yukina quickly put her hands over her mouth, but Keiko and Botan had heard and were now giving Columbia a shocked look.

"Now I'll be hearing about this from the guys later on and Kurama, oh-no, Kurama. You two better keep your mouths shut."

"SHH!"

Columbia and Yukina went back to their conversation.

"Hiei, of all people, do you even like him."

"Actually, I do, but I don't know what's wrong with that."

"Nothing's wrong with that, it's just that no one would suspect Hiei liking someone."

"Oh, I get it now."

"So how was it."

"It hurt, barely, but it still hurt."

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Yukina and Columbia ran out the door before Keiko and Botan could bug them anymore, so they went to their usual spot on the bleachers out side of the schoo for lunch. You see, over the first month of Columbia living with her real mother and Kurama, she and Yukina had become really good friends.

Columbia remembered that the whole group had the dame lunch and just thinking of the possibility of Botan and Keiko telling the guys made her panic.

"What if they tell everyone?"

"So what if they do, we can take the squealers."

"That's why I like you, so quiet around everyone else, ya come by me and you're psycho Yukina."

"Ooh, I've got a title."

"Watch it."

"See, piss you off and you go all psycho."

"Watch your mouth missy."

"You're not my mom, and even if you were I wouldn't listen to you."

They glanced at each other and started laughing.

"Hey."

They both looked up and came face to face with the group.

'Uh-oh, we're dead, or I am anyway. Yukina, should we run.'

'Maybe, you wanna.'

'Yeah.'

They started to make a run for it, but as they made it to the bottom, Hiei grabbed both of them by the waste.

"Columbia, someone told us to tell you what the musical is this year."

Columbia looked up a Hiei.

"Well, what is it?"

"The Rocky Horror Picture Show, whatever that is."

Columbia screamed so loud, that it could have broken glass.

* * *

Okay, I think I'll leave it at that. That honestly took for ever to write, and it my have killed me. I would have typed this out yesterday, but I couldn't. One, because I live in Illinois and we had those really bad storms with the hail and everyone kept tell me to get off 'cause I'd get electricuted(sp?) and because my middle finger on my left hand got burned while I was making my supper last night, so it hurt too much to type. Talk about fun. Oh and some random kid off the street came into my school and pulled the fire alarm during 5B lunch so we were all pissed off. More fun.

Oh, and today in P.E. I got attacked by, well to be honest, velcrow, so I have this huge scratch on my leg that hurts like hell, but I'll live with, sigh, war wounds of rat tails(a form of tag), so high school is evil and painful, just so ya know.

I'll try and get chapter 5 up by the end of this weekend, if I can and if this weird sorethoat and headache doesn't turn into anything stupid and retarded 'cause I can't afford to miss anymore school or forget about this.

L8r.

Lonny


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"The Rocky Horror Picture Show."

Columbia had been saying that ever since lunch and that was only half a period ago. She suddenly stopped.

"Ooh, I could play Coumbia, I want to be a groupie."

Everyone looked at Columbia, then at Kurama who just shrugged.

"I could play Columbia and Hiei could play Eddie."

"Who says I'm doing anything?"

The others ran off before Hiei got really mad, and to leave Columbia to defend herself.

"I dunno, it's just that, I dunno."

"You know they lied to you, right?"

"Duh, The Rocky Horror Picture Show is rated 'R', so why would the school have that be the musical."

"It's rated 'R'?"

She nodded, then started walking away from the school.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, my mom's not there yet, and I'm not going back in that school."

"Hn," was all Hiei said and followed Columbia.

Once at her house, Columbia and Hiei basically sat around and ate sweet snow for fifteen minutes, yes that's all it takes to eat sweet snow, it's just so damn good.

At one moment, Hiei went to grab the carton away from Columbia, when he caught a glimpse of the bite mark.

"Are you a demon?"

"Hiei what are you talking about, you said you were a demon."

"That was another lie, honestly you have a better chance than me to pass for a demon."

Columbia turned her head and yelled, "If I was a demon, you'd know it, and why exactly did you bite me?"

"It's my way of giving a hickey." (A/N: I'm retarded and I can't spell, forgive me people.)

"Are you implying that I am not the first."

"No, I just bite."

"Weirdo."

"Whore."

"You wish."

"You're right, I do."

There as a long string of silence, but a knock behind them made them turn around.

Kurama stood behind them in the door frame of the living room and had obviously over heard their conversation by the look on his face.

"Uh-oh." Hiei and Columbia said in unison.

"Yeah, uh-oh."

Then it happened, Columbia's overprotective brother and psychotic boyfriend were had each other by the necks, literally, by the necks.

Across the room at the door, Shiori walked in the room to see her son and his best friend fighting and her daughter standing across the room from her, obviously taking in this entertainment and starting to get a little upset. So she grabbed Kurama and Hiei by arms and pulled them apart.

"What's wrong with two?"

Kurama was, of course, the first one to speak up.

"Hiei gave Columbia a hickey, bite mark thing."

Hiei then gave his two cents.

"What's the matter Kurama, jealous of your sister?"

They went to go for each others necks again, but Shiori pulled them away from each other by the back of the necks, which by the way hurts people, use it, it will not let you down.

"Wait, Columbia, you and Hiei, are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

They nodded slowly and waited for Shiori to say...

"You should have told me."

...not what they expected. Shiori then took Hiei by the arm till she was by Columbia, looked at them both, then she did what they both dreaded, she hugged them together.

Hiei managed to look over at Columbia who, by the way, was turning different shades of blue and purple.

"Um, Mrs. Minamino, your daughter, um she's, well, you're choking her."

She quickly let go and Columbia fell down to the ground panting. After a moment, Columbia just lay there trying to get her breathing back to normal. She tilted her head back to look at Kurama.

"Retard," was all Columbia managed to get out.

Kurama looked down at his sister, then at Hiei and walked up to his room.

"I was right," Columbia said as she watched him leave.

Hiei sat down by Columbia who was still laying down and said, "He's jealous that his sister comes first to me now, instead of him."

"Ooh, I'm so special."

"Stop being sarcastic."

Shiori then came back into the room with a puzzled look on her face.

"Aren't you three supposed to be in school?"

Kurama frantically ran down the stairs just as Hiei and Columbia ran into, yes, into the door. After getting stuck in the door way and dodging car after car, they finally reached the school just in time to hear the final bell ring.

Columbia threw her hands up in the air in victory.

"Why are you so happy?"

"We don't have to go back to school now Hiei, but I'll bet dear brother Kurama is just panicing inside."

Kurama turned and glared at his twin.

"You wish I was, I should kill you for doing this to me."

"Me doing this to you, you're the one who came home of your own free will, so don't blame this on me."

An awkward silence.

"That's it, Hiei, we're leaving."

Before Hiei could even register that, Columbia was dragging him away.

'Why me, why does my girlfriend have to be psycho?'

'Just deal with it.'

'How can we do that mind thing?'

'JUST DEAL WITH IT!'

* * *

Okay, that my friends was Chapter 5...squeak...I squeak, I got sick again, never get sick people, I swear I get sick every other day. I have larengytis and trust me people, it's sucks, you lose your voice for almost a week, but for my parents it's a blessing, BAKAS.

Not to alarm anyone, but for some odd reason, my computer/internet thing won't let me review anything, so I'm sorry to my favorite people that I haven't reviewed in a while, geez, now I feel bad.

So, anyway, I got stuff this weekend for being sick, such as Sons of the Dark #3: Outcast, which is in Kyle's POV, but he's not Obie, so it doesn't matter, I would tell you how the book was, but those of you who read the Sons of the Dark and Daughters of the Moon books I won't 'cause it interferes with both series, unless you want me to, then you'd have to e-mail me and I'll gladly tell you what I know. That's it Lon, sound like you're actually smart, that's all this world needs is for you to be smart.

Oh, and for the record, this is a normal High School type story, no one is a demon or what not, they're all 16 year old humans, so sorry, for they're crude jokes. And as for the talking through the minds...well, Hiei, Columbia, and Kurama are just "special", in a way, I don't even know why I did that, but oh well. Sorry for the misunderstanding.

Well, that's it for now, until I get the next chapter up, at all.

I'm out.

Lonny


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A/N: This chapter is going to contain a sorta shocker, as I call it. What I mean is this chapter is going to have someone, get shot at school, whether they die or not you'll have to find out, but like I said this is a warning if you are very sensitive about this kins of stuff.

Also, I have no clue what date to set this on, so I'll use today's date April 5th.

* * *

The double doors of the emergency room burst open. Three paramedics are pushing a stretcher to the nearest room.

Behind the stretcher, five teenagers, two girls and three boys, covered in blood followed the paramedics as far as the could go.

Through the window they watched as their friend clings to the last ounce of life.

**One Hour Earlier**

"Why are we here in homeroom?" Kuwabara asked for the, well, who knows how many times.

Botan, Hiei, Yukina, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Columbia sat in their homeroom while an important meeting went on for the seniors.

Not long after Kuwabara cracked, the girls did too and cryed, "Why are we here?"

Kurama and Hiei seemed to be the only ones not complaining.

Boredom soon hit, so to pass the time, note that there is no supervision right now, they dumped the metal garabage can out and some how, "nailed" it above the door so they could play basketball.

At Columbia's turn, she got up and was ready to shoot, when it happened, everything seemed to slow down.

From outside a "pop" shattered the calm and glass from the window flew into the room as many turned around. Screams could be heard around the school.

Yukina, who had ducked to the ground, looked around to see if anyone was hurt. When her eyes reache Columbia.

Columbia stood facing the door not moving.

"Columbia?"

She then looked up at the garabage can, it had a huge dent in it.

"Columbia, Columbia answer me."

Columbia said nothing, which only made the other's worry more. She just stood there staring at the door.

Suddenly, Columbia started to shake and twitch violently, and a drop of red liquid hit the ground.

Yukina slowly got up adn touched her best friend's shoulder.

Columbia's breathing was shallow. She slowly turned her head to face Yukina. Columbia's face was pale and full of perspiration.

"Damn, that stings."

Columbia then blacked out and crumpled to the ground.

**Present Time**

In the waiting room Hiei, Kurama, Yukina, Botan, and Kuwabara waited for Columbia's mom and the others to get there. Suddenly the doors came flying open and the others and Columbia's mom walked in.

"Where is she, is she alright?" Shiori asked in panic.

"Mother, we don't know what's going on."

The next moment was the worst, many doctors and surgeons went running into Columbia's room, she was going under. Her heart rate had begun to drop and her bleeding was not subsiding. Then it happened, she flat lined, no pulse, no heart beat, no breathing.

The one doctor got out the "paddles" and yelled, "Clear."

Nothing.

"Again, clear."

One beep.

"Clear."

Beep, beep, beep, it was back her heart beat had come back.

Outside of the room a feel of relief came over everyone.

About an hour later, Columbia had gone through surgery to get the bullet out, and now she was hooked up to and IV, one with fluids and one with blood.

Everyone else had either fallen asleep or went home, everyone except Hiei. He had stayed, even after they had been given the okay that Columbia was going to be alright, he still stayed and fell asleep at her bedside.

"Where did the bullet go into?"

"Below your very cold heart."

"Geez Hiei, why are you being so mean?"

"You died, that' s why I'm being mean."

"I did, cool, I always wanted to see what that was like."

Hiei gave Columbia a very cold look.

"Okay, so it would hae been bad. Now, as for you, go home I'm tired and you smell like my period." (A/N:...no comment...)

"Yeah, Hina's gonna kill me."

"Ya know, it's rude to call your parents by their first names."

"Yeah," was all he said as he kissed Columbia on the top of the head.

About ten minutes after he left, Columbia realized something, she was wearing a hospital gown and she was naked underneath it.

'Bastard, no wonder he stayed. He's so sweet.'

* * *

Ya know, I tryed to put humor at the end and my mom shot me down, she said I was heartless and cold, so I told her thank you. This could honestly happen people, and ya know, I could get shot and killed. Now that I think about that, who would care if I died, ugh, my life, so meaningless.

Just so ya know, this was the first chapter in the Kurama notebook, yesterday, I had to retire the Hiei notebook, sigh, now that's depressing, but not as depressing as Larengytis, ugh, now that's a downer. Never go to school if you get Larengytis 'cause all the idiots at my school pissed me off today just so they could hear me attempt to yell and so I sqeak. Idiots...and I have to see them everyday...oh well.

That's all I'm gonna do till I get other reviews 'cause why should I waste time writing this if Miranda is the only one that's gonna read it, so I've got what, 5 reviews for it now, well until I reach 10, which is fair enough, I will update, but until that happens, nah. So, thank you Miranda, I appretiate the reviews.

I'm out.

Lonny


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

BOOM!

"What, oh no, what's happening?"

The whole class burst into laughter as Columbia jumps on her desk from the boom.

"What, what was that?"

There was no response, just more laughter. So Columbia slowly climbed off her desk, back into her seat and started to relax.

"Boom," someone said from behind Columbia.

Columbia was right back on her desk and when she turned around to see who made the noise, she saw Yusuke sitting there with a huge ass smile on his face. As she continued to look at him, he picked up a book and slammed it down on the desk.

"You-you did that?"

That smile still stuck as Yusuke nodded.

"Why, you know how I've been since the accident. What is this some kind of sick amusement for you."

The smile faded and everyone realized how much this actually terrified Columbia to death. You see, ever since the accident, any sudden noise made her jump. Some took this seriously, like Hiei, Kurama, Keiko, and Yukina, but others like Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Koenma thought this was amusing. The group had been divided by this, but that day realized how bad it was.

Columbia yet again climbed off the desk and sat down, but instead of hearing a noise, she felt a sudden wait on her left shoulder. The sad thing is, Columbia didn't even have to guess as to who it was.

"Hi Hiei."

"Hn, do you have therapy today?"

"Yeah, why?"

He didn't answer right away, instead he grabbed her arm to pull her up, sat down in her seat, and pulled her down on his lap. (A/N: What is this junk, no teachers EVER and the kids get away with everything , no wonder Columbia got shot.)

"I want to go with you."

"And yet I still ask why."

"I want to watch and see how crazy my girlfriend is."

"Not crazy."

The whole class got silent and stared at her.

"WHAT! STOP...mfuhhnnsanjna..."

Everyone looked as Hiei fought to keep his hand over Columbia's mouth. Then it dawned on Kurama on how to get Columbia to stop.

"Hey Columbia, look what I've got."

Columbia slowly turned her head to see what her brother had. And there they were, all 101 of them, in beautiful colours of blue, pink, yellow, and orange, the scents, the flavors...

"PIXI STIX!"

Columbia lunged at Kurama trying to take the bag of delicious filled tubes. (A/N: I'm an addict, I admit it. Everyone at school thinks I need help. THEY'RE JUST SO GOOD.)

"Come on bro, you know you wanna give 'em to me."

Kurama still held them away from her, which only made her twice as irratated.

"Come on."

Nothing.

"Kurama, please."

Now she was cracking.

"PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!"

When he shook his head again, that was the last straw, heh, straw, pixi stix come in straws sometimes. Anyway, Columbia lunged herself at Kurama, he fell over and took her with him.

Everyone stood and stared as the twins faught over the bag of pixi stix.

As a last resort, Columbia grabbed her unsuspecting brothers arm and bit down HARD. Suddenly everyone was pulling Columbia away from Kurama, who's arm, hah, happened to be bleeding.

As his sister was pulled into a corner, Kurama looked around for the bag of pixi stix. He glanced at Columbia, she didn't have them, the group didn't have them, so the last person who could have them was...

"Hiei, NO!"

Hiei smirked at his best friend and tossed the bag to Columbia.

"Why did you give those to her?"

"Why not?"

They looked over at Columbia who had, in so little time, eaten half the bag.

'My sister's an addict.'

'My girlfriend's an addict.'

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, but as that happened, an announcement came on over the intercom.

"All students that are in Mrs, Claus' (A/N:...there are teachers, damn...)

Kurama, Columbia, Hiei, and the others look at each other suspiciously. Why were they going there of all places?

Once at the media center, Mrs. Claus sat in front of the room by the TV.

"Good morning class, today we're gonna watch a movie, as some of you may have noticed. We were supposed to show you this when you were all freshmen, but now we are going to show you, The Miracle of Life."

The student's jaws dropped.

"That's it, I'm outta here," Columbia yelled as she got up to leave.

"Miss Minamino, take your seat now."

Columbia obediently sat down next to Hiei and awaited her fate, as did the others.

Then, it began, horror of which we call childbirth.

(A/N: I saw this and I can't exactly remember how long it was, ugh, and I had to watch it right before lunch, which only made it that much worse.)

**One Hour Later**

They had seen how the sperm gets to the egg, how the baby develops, and now sitting horrified as they watch a mother actually giving birth, with no blurs, nothing.

Hiei looked over at Columbia, who sat paralyzed in her seat, so he leaned over by her and touched her shoulder gently. Columbia turned her head slowly to face him with a very, very pissed off look on her face.

The movie ended and Mrs. Claus was preparing it for the next class that came in, when a sudden commotion broke the silence of shock.

"I swear Hiei, if you ever, EVER try to stick THAT in my vagina, I will cut IT off."

(A/N: Wow, she sure does speak her mind. Although, I screamed that, but not to anyone, I was just stating my point...I'm gonna go now.)

Hiei's face didn't just turn beat red, but also seemed to pale at the same time.

Still pissed off, Columbia fummed out of the room with Yukina, Keiko, and Botan following close behind.

Inside the room the guys gathered around the still stunned Hiei and the now freaking out Kurama.

Yusuke gently patted them both on the shoulder and said, "I feel sorry for you both, especially with that psychopath."

From somewhere in the building you heard, "I AM NOT CRAZY!"

"Like I said."

Kurama came out of his shock first and looked at Hiei who was still, well, stunned.

"At least she's honest and straight forward."

Hiei slowly nodded.

The only way to get Hiei out of the classroom, was to pick him up and and drag him out of the room.

**In the girl's bathroom**

**(A/N: Guys, don't even think about it, pervs.)**

"Red, that was uncalled for."

"Shut up Keiko."

"So was that."

"Shut up Botan."

Keiko and Botan's head turned and faced Yukina, who had at the time taken Columbia's side, and the two girls slowly back away from Yukina and Columbia and proceeded to run out of the room.

"Way to go Yukina."

"Thanks Red."

"No prob."

"So do we go to class or skip."

"Hmm, how 'bout we skip today."

With that the two left school.

**At Kurama and Columbia's House**

With nothing to do, Yukina and Columbia desided to do something so bad, so horribly bad, they couldn't tell anyone. They were going to steal Kurama's journal, yes he had one and they were gonna steal it and see what really went on in that head of his.

"Ready Yukina?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

I'll end with that, I know I said I wouldn't update until I get 10 reviews, but I have nothing else to do during study hall, so I wrote this. Can ya blame me?

The whole Miracles of Life idea came to me 'cause last Thursday, 'cause a couple of my friends who are freshmen, yes I'm a sophmore who doesn't pick on so sue me, anyway, they told me that they had to watch and I remembered watching it last year. Ugh, the memories of that still make me shudder, that was the worst thing ever and I never want to see it again.

I'm horrible, I know, but I'm just warning ya, just in case any of ya have health and you get into the reproductive system, well, ya might have to watch that movie and it does show everything and those of you who do, I hope you don't have to watch it before and/or after lunch like I had to, ugh, that sucked too.

Oh, and if you're in class, it's alright to be freaked out if one of the guys in your class is jacking off, that happened today and i think the guy got suspended. Weird

I want to thank those of you who did review last chapter, your support keeps me going.

Now I'm gonna go and eat my omlet, oops, it's already gone, hehe, I'm a pig that weighs 93 pounds, barely, due to my fast metabolism, lucky me, I NEED MORE FOOD and PIXI STIX.

I'm out.

Lonny

P.S. PPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIXXXXXXXXXIIIIIIIII SSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIXXXXXXXXX!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

At school, everyone had noticed how Yukina and Columbia had been giving Kurama very odd looks. Kurama had no clue as to what was going on.

One day though, everyone in one way or another (A/N(singing): I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha, one way or another, oops, I got caught up in that moment, hehehe.) figured it out, Yukina was the first one to start.

"Hey Kurama, wait up!"

Kurama turned around to see Yukina running down the hallway to catch up with him.

"What's up Yukina?"

"We need to talk" (A/N: Ooh)

"Talk? Talk about what?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"You like me, I get that."

"Um, how did you know that?"

"A little red book."

With that she walked off and left Kurama standing there in shock.

'How did she know that? I never told anyone.'

By the time the last period arrived, everyone seemed to be giving Kurama more looks than usual. Columbia and Yukina were huddled together laughing.

'What's going on over there?' Kurama asked himself.

Soon after, Hiei joined the two girls and as they pointed to something, Hiei lifted his head up and glared at Kurama just before cracking into a laughter Kurama had never heard before.

Then Kurama saw it, Columbia slowly brought a red book into view and Kurama immediatly recognized it.

"My journal!"

Everyone in the class turned to look at Kurama and followed his gaze over to Hiei and the two girls.

"What does it say, anything about me," Yusuke asked as he went over to the group.

Columbia got a sly smile on her face and said, "As a matter of fact Yusuke, it has stuff about all of us, but I haven't read it all."

"Yeah Yusuke, me and Columbia have been reading this thing fo a while now, so we know how to get into Kurama's head. Just like the fact that he wants me."

Hiei's smile dropped and he angrily looked at his now EX-bestfriend.

"What about my sister? Red, what does it say."

Columbia grinned.

"I'm glad you asked. This is from, hmm, lets see, a week ago. It says and I quote, 'Yukina, how could she be related to someone as cold as Hiei, she just so...I can't even bring myself to speak it. Okay, she's so hot, so sexy, she just makes me want her that much more. Why does she waste time on Kuwabara, when she could have a man like me. I just want to strip her down and...'"

Hiei's was fumming.

"What Kurama, what do you want to do to her?"

Kurama wasn't talking, he was in too much shock, mainly to the fact that his sister, his twin had betrayed him for the ammusement of others.

Hiei placed a hand on Columbia's shoulder signaling her to continue.

"Okay, lets see, ooh, this one's about Yusuke and Keiko. Um, oh my geez, Yusuke, you're a man-whore and Keiko, why didn't you tell us. I-I just don't know what to say."

Yusuke and Keiko went pale faced.

'What did Yusuke tell him?'

'Uh-oh, Keiko's gonna kill me. Me and my big mouth, no Kurama and his stupid writing abilities are gonna get me, I don't even want to think about it.'

Keiko slowly walked to Columbia and asked, "Well, what does it say about me and Yusuke?"

Columbia and Yukina looked at each other and smiled crazily (A/N: I may have just made up a word, oh well, just go with it.), then looked back at the others.

Yukina spoke up first.

"Well, it talks about a certain thing that most people do, usually when they get married or never."

Columbia cut in.

"Yeah, something very scandalous, and very, very naughty, something I said I'd never do a couple of days ago."

Yusuke's face began to redden, not normal red, but a red no one has ever seen before. Keiko on the other hand was fumming three times more than Hiei was when he was when he found out about Kurama's feelings toward his sister.

"Yusuke, we're leaving now."

With that Keiko literally dragged Yusuke out of the classroom even though class had not ended yet.

Back in the classroom Columbia was laughing her ass off on the floor. Yukina was watching out the door to see if Yusuke tryed to make an escape, but no luck. Hiei on the other hand was trying to keep his cool about Kurama's comment on his sister. Kurama though, well, you see Kurama was in this odd kind of comatose state and didn't bother to blink nor move.

When the final bell rang at the end of the day, Kurama bolted out of the school, almost knocking over Yukina, Hiei, and Columbia.

"Hey bro, watch were you're going, stupid ass."

**At Kurama and Columbia's House**

Kurama ran up the stairs and opened the door to Columbia's room. Frantically he went through everything without making a mess when he finally found it. A little black book.

"Think you're the only one who can have fun sis, well you have a rude awakening coming tomorrow."

* * *

Sibling rivalry, geez, how do I come up with these story lines. I'm so horrible.

To **bluebrdy, xXDaRkNeSs RoSeInEsExX, Drama-Mama01, gabby/kittyhater/kuramaluver, Kitty, sesso-luver, mistress of the keys, seeyu, animelover217-69(Miranda), The Demon Sisters, and Meisha**, thank you all for reviewing my story this far and for putting up with my very sick and perverted mind, but hey I'm a sixteen year old high school student so I have to be that way. You're my rocks, why did that not come out right, in my head it does, but on paper or in words, nah, don't even think about it. I diserve to be shot.

I've officially gone over the deep end, I've started homemade tattoos with a needle and ink, but since my school if full of morons, they think I tried to commit suicide, when the tattoo is on the inside of my lower left arm, does that seem like suicide to anyone, 'cause it doesn't to me.

Talk about boring, I wrote this all in one hour due the bordness. Since Toonami got rid of Yu Yu Hakusho, there nothing to watch on Saturdays, so I thought I'd do this. Then last night I desided to go to the website of one of my old favorite shows, The Tribe, 'cause I used to have WAM, the channel that the show was on and see what I had missed. I think that the whole series ended and I never got to see it. Now, I'm depressed again and singing the songs in the show.

Well, I'm out.

Lonny (Mallrat name: Angel)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: I do not own Roswell nor the wonderful last words by Liz Parker. Shows how much time I have on my hands. **

Like yesterday, everyone still kept their attention on Kurama, he was up to something today, but no one knew what that was exactly.

Around the same time as yesterday, when Columbia traumatized her brother, Kurama seemed to be acting a little, well, off.

Worried for her best friend's sanity, or what was left of it, Yukina got her brother to see if Kurama was indeed up to something.

"Kurama, what's going on, you're being quieter than usual."

"You wanna know what she really thinks of us? She has an entry for all of us."

Kurama slowly reached into his desk and pulled out a black book.

"Kurama, that isn't, is that Columbia's?"

"Come on bro, read it, I dare ya."

Everyone turned and saw Columbia sitting at her desk with her legs crossed, fingers laced, and a creepy smile that no one understood.

As Kurama flipped through the journal, he found the entries, but as everyone gathered around, Kurama's face dropped.

Keiko caught this look and asked, "Kurama, what's wrong?"

Kurama slowly gave the journal to Keiko, who flipped through it only to get the same reaction as Kurama.

"There's only one word per person, maybe a few more at the least, but there's nothing."

"That's my point Keiko. Why should I write something that could hurt someone if they get a hold of that."

Hiei looked at Columbia amazed at how calm and collected she was.

"So, what does it say about us?"

"Hmm, Yusuke, punk yet caring. Keiko, the slightly normal one. Kuwabara, stupid. Yukina, my best friend who maybe as crazy as me. Botan, oh geez, peppy. Koenma, controlling. Kurama, smart ass bro who needs a haircut. Finally, Hiei."

"Hiei what? What does it say about me?"

Hiei got up and grabbed the journal and as he looked down at the entry on him, a smile, yes a smile, crept on to his face.

"It's the picture Yukina took of me and Columbia when we dozed off in the hospital after Columbia go shot.

Columbia got up from her seat and went to Hiei's.

"Yeah, turn the page."

Hiei turned the page and said, "One last entry, a long one too."

"It's a quote, my favorite one too."

"I know what she's talking about," Yukina said as she grabbed the journal form her brother and gave it to Columbia.

"You all want me to read it?"

Everyone nodded.

Columbia closed her journal as she spoke.

"I can't tell you much more than that, it wouldn't be safe, for you or for us. I can tell you that we're all far away and trying to avoid the law and do good in the world.

Oh, and I guess I should tell that Max and I did eventually tie the knot.

Give my love to mom, let her read this journal too, then give it to Maria's mom, then take it and burn it out in the desert by the ruins of the pod chamber, where my husband was born.

So that's the end, our life in Roswell. What a long and strange trip it's been, will we ever go back, I don't know, even I can't see everything in future. All I know is that I'm Liz Parker and I'm happy."

After that, an eerie silence crept over the class, but Kurama, being the jerk that he is breaks the silence.

"Ha, where did that come from, you're name's not Liz."

"Roswell, you idiot. It's the last words of the show and I happen to know them by heart"

"Those were the last words!"

Everyone turns to face the very angry Botan.

"Yeah, they were."

"What about Michael?"

"Michael's mine."

"You'd like to think so."

"Oh, I know so, so back off dye job."

"Your mouth speaks louder than your journal."

"Your mouth speaks louder than everyones."

"Stupid whore."

"Hermaphrodite."

Everyone's jaws dropped as Columbia slowly started walking towards the now dead Botan.

Hiei and Yusuke caught on first and grabbed Columbia before she she could, well, kill Botan.

"Anyway, before Botan went all stupid on me, I wrote that 'cause it was the last thing in Liz's journal and it just happened to stick with me, so I put it as my last and final journal entry."

Yusuke, being the idiot that he is asked, "So, ya gonna burn it by some pod chambers where your 'husband' was born?"

Columbia couldn't answer, it was so stupid, so childish, so Yusuke.

Before Columbia could do any damage to Yusuke, the final bell rang and Hiei, Columbia, and Yukina ran out before anyone could even breath.

Once the three got outside, they broke into laughter.

"I can't believe he thought that was the real journal," Yukina said betweem laughs.

"I know, at least it's over now."

"My girlfriend and my sister are both severely crazy."

"DUH!"

As the three walk off, someone in the shadows watched them.

* * *

Uh-oh, who could it be. I bet everyone thought Columbia was gettin' her's. Well you see, Columbia's based on me and I had something like that happen except it was a real journal with my very real angry feelings. That was a mess, but I didn't hurt anyone getting it back, maybe.

What brought on Shiri Appleby's last words in Roswell as Liz Parker, was the fact that one of my friends was amazed at how I could recite them word for word. I tend to do that, I memorize the last word or lines of a TV show's series finale. Like Roswell, I know the last lines of Buffy the Vampir Slayer and Angel. Pretty talented, wouldn't ya say.

I'm suprised I haven't melted or combusted yet. What I mean is Illinois had a weird heat boost and it got to alomst 85 degrees today and it doesn't help that I can;t handle heat that well. It also doesn't help that that only the offices, the computer labs, the library, and a handful of class rooms haev A/C, none of my classes have A/C, 'cause I usually go to the library during study hall to write, but it was "closed" today, so I suffered and I DO NOT tan, I burn, BADLY. In P.E. today, it sucked too, we went outside and out of frustration and anger from the heat, I layed down on the tennis courts until I got yelled at by Abby. There was no shade or water, so could ya blame me. Then everyone else did what I had done, so I think we may have fitness tomorrow 'cause no one can think of their own thing and they get all of us in trouble for it. GEEZ!

Well, I'll spare ya anymore of my blabbering.

I'm out.

Lonny


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The day had been muggy and hot, but right now at lunch, it was worse, yet that didn't stop Columbia.

The rumor had been going around that in the middle of lunch, Columbia was gonna stand on her table and take her shirt off so she was only wearing a sports bra. (A/N: Isn't she just the little rebel).

No one could confirm or deny that this was gonna happen because no one else knew. Not even her friends. They would all have to wait a little while longer.

The tension had grown as mid-lunch grew nearer, only a few people actually thought that she'd go through with it. Hiei was especially anxious for the fact that his girlfriend was gonna take her shirt off and show herself to others, whether she had anything on underneath or not.

'Where is she, I'm gonna...'

A silence grew as Columbia entered the lunch area. She had a normal pace, it didn't seem like she was in any hurry. Once at the table, Columbia took off her messanger bag and gave it to Hiei and climbed up on the table.

Everything seemed to stop and everyone turned their attention to Columbia.

As she stood on the table, she let out a laugh, a strange laugh. Then it happened, Columbia reached for the hem of her shirt and with one fluid motion, it was gone, the shirt was off.

Jaws dropped, people fainted, cat calls were thrown, but Columbia heard nothing. She climbed off the table and sat between Hiei and Yukina.

Yusuke being the perv that he is, just had to comment on Columbia's "performance". (A/N: I like to call it a stunt, it makes more sence that way.)

"Hey Red, you work out, 'cause your body is bangin'."

Columbia patted Hiei on the back signaling that he could maim Yusuke for that comment. Everyone ingnored Yusuke's calls for help and went back to what Columbia had just done.

"That took some guts Red."

"Nah, 'cause ya see Keiko, I lived in California for almost three to four years and this is how some of us dressed."

"Why didn't you tell me. I would have done that with you."

"Sorry Yukina, it was sudden. I just thought of it almost an hour and a half ago."

A crash breaks the conversation as they see Hiei give up on Yusuke, but Yusuke continues to run around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

Hiei sat back down by Columbia and started to take off his black button up t-shirt.

"Um, Hiei, what are you doing?"

He didn't answer, he just took off his overshirt and handed it to Columbia.

"We know you won't put your own shirt back on."

"Yeah, but now you're just wearing a very hot tanktop."

"Take it."

Columbia grabbed the shirt and started laughing.

"What?"  
"I just think it's funny that we're both so small and we could wear each others clothes."

No one else laughed.

"I thought it was funny."

"You think death is funny."

"Shut up Kurama."

Everyone started laughing at that.

'So everyone thinks it's funny when I'm pissed.'

Columbia grabbed her bag and Hiei and left.

'Why does she drag me around like I'm her bitch?'

'Because I can. Ooh, freaky mind link thing.'

"Yeah, we're freaks."

"I want you to bite me again."

"What? Why?"

"Your first bite didn't scar."

"You want me to bite you 'cause you didn't get a scar?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up."

"You are crazy."

"Duh."

"Why do you always say that?"

"I dunno, force of habit."

"Well, that's a bad habit."

"No, you're my bad habit."

So to show her bad habit, Columbia grabbed the back of Hiei's nack with her right hand and brought his forehead to hers.

"Bad habits can be good sometimes."

Columbia's other arm wrapped around Hiei's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, but the embrace was cut short by a well, you'll figure it out.

"Mr, Jaganshi, Miss Minamino, my office, NOW!"

In the principal's office, Hiei and Columbia had already got there lecture and were now awaiting their punishment.

"Public display of affection is a week suspension."

Columbia's heart rate picked up and she started panicing. Hiei, on the other hand was, taking this rather well.

"I've contacted both of your parents and they're on their way now."

Now Hiei was in the same reaction mode as Columbia

'Not Hina.'

As they were dismissed to go wait for their parents, the panic didn't settle, this was gonna be a long week.

* * *

Yes, at my school you can get suspended for public display of affection (hugging, kissing, holding hands, etc) you can even get suspended for having a cell phone with you. I really hate my school, can't ya tell.

Well, it was hot again today, but I lived, the teachers actually opened windows and brought fans today, so we lived. HUZZAH!

It's funny when ya have insomnia, you always fall asleep in class and the teachers get pissed off, but when ya tell them what's really wrong they think you're crazy 'cause they're idiots. But hey, they let ya sleep anyway, so it doesn't matter. Maybe that's why I'm failing two classes, oh well.

All the cool teachers let ya listen to the radio during class and don't teach, no wonder I'm failing Biology. Yeah, that's it.

I'm out.

Lonny


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: I apologize in advance if this throws many off a bit, I got bored with the story line and had to have some kind of secret come out about one of the chracters and since Columbia is based on me and I didn't want to ruin another character's image, I chose her. So enjoy and I'll explain a little more at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Tribe or any of it's wonderful characters or story lines. Nor do I own Abe Messiah, which is wonderfully sung by the cast of The Tribe.**

_Liberty, this is our destiny,_

_Liberty, this is our destiny,_

_As long as were keeping our dignity,_

_As long as were keeping our pride._

Suspension.The worst thing on many levels and yet the best on some others. Shiori and Hina had taken it easy on Columbia and Hiei since the reason of their susupension was childish.

It was only day two of seven and Hiei and Columbia were bored almost to tears, even though they would never cry in front of anyone, especially Columbia.

"Stupid school, kick me out for the stupidest thing."

"Shut up Red."

Columbia picked up a pillow and threw it at Hiei's head and fell back down.

"I wanna go back home."

"You mean back to California?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure California."

"We're going next week."

"What?"

"Next week, you're gonna take us to California and we're all gonna have fun."

"Yeah, okay."

"And there's no way to get out of it either, on second thought, we'll go in three days."

'Three days, I've never been to California and there's no way in hell I'm going back home.'

"I'm going to sleep."

"Then I'm gonna leave."

"Go then."

'I mention her old home and she flips out, what's up with that?'

Columbia was out cold before her head could even hit the bed. As she dreamed, lies and memories came undone.

_We can all build a new history,_

_We can all build a new history._

_Feeling something has set me free, _

_Knowing I belong in the tribe._

_I believe you and I,_

_That together were the guiding light..._

Yes, she was with her rightfuk family, yet she did get adopted, twice, but before that a memory best forgotten, a memory two years ago.

Centre City Plaza, the mall. Liberty. Ram's Palace. Before those places became what they are today, before the children had to fight to stay alive was Columbia's first adoptive family.

Peace, the first ingredient of a great tragedy. The virus, the killer. Once the virus hit, many believed it was the end, for others, it was a god send.

_Abe Messiah Eeya,_

_I'll be here for you night and day._

_Abe Messiah Eeya,_

_Ohh just look this way..._

_I can dream my heart is telling me,_

_I can dream my heart is telling me,_

_I have seen this new world or love and peace,_

_I have breathed the air of life._

The virus killed every adult and more, leaving every child to fend for themselves.

Power and Chaos.

In the beginning was fear, Zoot and the Locos, the struggle for survival had began.

The car, Zoot's car, the sirens blaring, everyone running for their lives.

"Power and Chaos. Power and Chaos."

Indeed, that in those days there was nothing but power and chaos.

_We've arrived and can do anything,_

_We've arrived and can do everything._

_Now's the time for us to celebrate,_

_Now's the time to be alive._

_I believe in you and I,_

_That together were the guiding light..._

That all ended when Zoot was dead and buried and the Mallrats began their fight for peace.

Her name was indeed Columbia, but in her tribe she was Angel.

In her tribe, Twilight, she was a very strong leader and a good ally for only being fourteen, so mature for her age.

She knew the Mallrats, hse was in away, their guardian, their backup when things weren't going their way.

Amber, being the tribal president, still needed someone to fall back on, with Bray's death and baby Bray's future.

She was even there for Trudy and Brady, for everyone, that's how she adopted the tribal name Angel.

_Abe Messiah Eeya, _

_I'll be here for you night and day._

_Abe Messiah Eeya,_

_Ohh, just look this way..._

_Ohh, just look this way..._

The final thing Columbia ever remembers form her tribal days, was her last one before she came to her rightful home, in fact it was only six months before finding her real family.

With her tribe being murdered, Angel/Columbia had no one, except the Mallrats and the last thing she remembers. The Mallrats, calling for her.

_Abe Messiah Eeya,_

_I'll be here for you night and day._

_Abe Messiah Eeya,_

_Ohh, just look this way..._

Columbia was thrust back into reality with a scream. She was back in her "home".

"Hey, you alright?"

She turned her head to face Kurama and the others.

"Yeah, fine."

"You were screaming for people."

"Shut up Kurama."

"Who are the Mallrats? Trudy? Amber? Who are they?"

"Leave me alone."

"You never lived in California, did you? You were alone."

"I had my tribe and the Mallrats."

Yukina walked over and knelt down by Columbia.

"Why don't we take you back there, see if anyone else went back."

"No."

"I might be good for you, to see other, your friends."

"No, no, NO! You don't understand, none of you. You don't understand, the hell I went through. Whether you have a tribe or not, you're still alone. I miss them, I miss Jack."

Hiei's face paled, did Columbia already have a boyfriend?

"Jack, is he..."

"No, we lived by each other before the virus struck."

Now it was Keiko's turn to question.

"What exactly did the virus do? What was it?"

"It, well, I never really saw the real thing, but I think it sped up the aging process."

"How did you and the others survive?"

"Tai san made the antidote, she saved us all."

"Why did you come here?"

"It got to dangerous, the Technos were getting out of control, so most of us left."

"Are you ever going back, you know, to check up on everyone?"

Columbia paused for a moment, would she ever go back, Amber said no to, it wasn't safe anymore.

"I don't know."

Being the now concerned brother, Kurama put an arm around his sister.

"Tell us, from here, how would you get there and how long would it take?"

"No Kurama, I'm not going back, I promised Amber. Plus, it hasn't been that long since I left, it could still be to dangerous."

Hiei now knelt in front of Columbia and made her look at him.

"We should go, ya know, see if anyone needs help. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then it's settled, we'll go tomorrow."

Everyone nodded, even Columbia.

She was going back to a past best kept forgotten.

'Amber's gonna kill me.'

* * *

Yeah, I just screwed myself there, now I have to go back and try and remember everything from the Tribe, so I don't screw up. Ugh, only I'd do something like this. I'll figure it out though, so it'll only be a couple chapter's with the crossover, unless I get myself hooked, which wouldn't be, well, it could be good. Anyway, be patient with me, especially if any of you haev seen the Tribe before. If you haven't seen it, then you're missing out, it's on a Starz channel called WAM! So I'll just leave everything at that.

If you have any questions, e-mail me or IM me and I'll try and explain things as best as I can, 'cause I know that the whole Tribe thing is gonna throw a bunch of you off. But as said, be patient with me.

I'm out.

Lonny

P.S. Yes, my school is stupid, they suspend people for EVERYTHING, seriously, they do. Here's a good one, they suspend girls for showing your shoulders and back, okay, I could see midriff maybe, but shoulders and back, come on now. Oh and did anyone else notice that I'm on a role this week almost one to two new chapters a night. You guys should be happy 'cause I haven't been paying attention in class so that I can do this and one more thing, I fell asleep in the library writing this, so I'm taking up sleep time for this too. I'm just so dedicated to this story, and your reviews make my so proud and give me strength to move forward...that was way too cheezy, even for me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: I do not own the song Tribe Spirit by Tribal Sister.**

"Amber's gonna kill me, you know that, right?"

"Shut up."

Everyone was getting pissed, one being that they had to take a boat, two, ugh, Columbia hadn't shut up about Amber killing her.

They had been on the boat for a little over a day heading south and Columbia sat at the front of the boat the whole time, she didn't even sleep.

Hiei, Yukina, and Yusuke watched Columbia so she didn't try adn so anything, well, anything.

Columbia still continued to watch, then finally, she saw the dock leading into the city. As she went to stand up, she fell back, scrambling for the back of the boat.

To many memories came back at once, the Locos, Zoot, the Guardian, the Technos. It all came back too fact and too hard.

"I can't do this. I can't go back to this wasteland."

Even as the boat pulled up, Columbia continued to panic, she was home, but this home was wrecked and in ruins.

From the dock, the city looked like a wasteland.

"No one's here, let's go home."

Before she could go back to the back of the boat, the others pushed her onto the dock. She froze as her feet touched.

She didn't even move as the others got off the boat, but did move as Hiei grabbed her right arm and Yusuke grabbed her left arm and pulled her with them.

"Where do we go Red, where are we?"

"Centre City Plaza."

"Which is what exactly."

"Home, Yusuke, home."

Columbia's fear of the city subsided as she headed off in a direction, the others followed.

After walking for a while, Columbia stopped in front of a huge building with a sign that read "Centre City Plaza". In front of the building was a burning barrel.

"Someone's still in the city."

Columbia began to smile as she walked into the building.

In the city, it didn't look like anyone had been there in a while, but in the mall, it looked like someone was living there.

"Wow," was all anyone said as they all walked in.

"I know."

(A/N: I've seen the inside of the mall, but I can't exactly remember who's room is where and on what floor, so please bare with me.)

Columbia walked off to the right, towards the kitchen. There as still food laying around. From there, she walked upstairs by the bedrooms, until she got to hers.

For some reason, she had been given Zandra's old room. Lez had told her that she reminded him of Zandra. Columbia would usually wear some of Zandra's old clothes as well.

Botan put a hand on Columbia's shoulder and asked, "What does that mean?"

On the wall at the head of the bed, it read "Zandra" and to the right of that, it read "Angel", Columbid had put that there for some symbolic reason.

"I'm Angel and this room used to be Zandra's, I never got to meet her, but everyone who did told me that I remind them of her, especially Lex."

Everyone looked a bit confused about the whole Columbia being Angel.

Before anyone could ask her about her name, a crash came from downstairs. They slowly walked their way to the stairs and they saw a person, a girl, kicking stuff around.

The girl was a little tall, not that tall, she had blonde hair with a bit of purple in it, she also had markings on her face and left hand and after staring at her for a bit, Columbia caught on, she knew who this girl was.

"Patsy?"

(A/N: I Like I said last chapter, I saw up to the middle of season 4 and I have no clue if Patsy died, was killed, or what happened, so don't shoot me.)

The girl looked up as Columbia made her way down the stairs. Patsy looked at Columbia, not recognizing her right away, but then it all came back.

"Angel?"

Columbia nodded slowly as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Where are the others, no one's here."

"Everyone left, about five or six months ago, it got too dangerous to live here."

"But where did they go? Where did you go?"

"I don't know where the others Mallrats went, but I found my family, my real family. I have a mother and a brother."

"There are adults out there?"

"Yeah, tons and you see that red head up there, that's my twin bro."

At that point, tears were falling down EVREYONE'S faces, yet Columbia and Patsy continued.

"So, he's your brother, he looks like you."

"He's my twin, like you and Paul."

Before anyone could say anything more, explosions erupted from outside.

"The Technos?"

The others watched Pasty and Columbia, as they made that comment. Another explosion soon followed, but this one shook the whole mall.

Hiei piped up, "We gotta go, now."

"Patsy, come with us."

"But the others."

"No one's here Patsy, come with me, you'll be safe."

"But where will I go?"

"You can live with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, now come on."

Everyone ran from the mall to the dacks, where the boat was waiting and as they all got on, there was one ladt explosion, form where the mall was. The blast took out half of the city. No more Centre City Plaza, no more home, no more Mallrats.

As the boat left the dock that day, a dawn of a new day started for the Mallrat Patsy and the leader of Twilight and Mallrat Angel/Columbia.

_Listen to the wind blow,_

_Look inside, _

_What does it show?_

_Time passing so very slow,_

_I see..._

_All the tears, All the pain,_

_Echoes of the past still the same,_

_The sun shining on all the shame I see..._

_Dark clouds across the sky,_

_Children asking why._

_Is there hope up above for me?_

_Where is all the love,_

_Can that spirit shine within me?_

_Lighten my life,_

_Let it be..._

_The dawn of a new day,_

_A child is born who will pray?_

_For hope, peace and love,_

_What do they say?_

_I'm in your heart, feel me,_

_I'm in your soul, believe in me,_

_Open your eyes and you will see me..._

_The Gods of time,_

_Are they yours or mine?_

_Out of the darkness,_

_A light will shine..._

_Shine on me..._

_The spirit of the tribe,  
Is yours and mine..._

As they left the city that day, there was a new hope for everyone.

* * *

Ok, if you want, you can shoot me.

Yeah, Patsy's gonna be in this from now till whenever. There may also be some appearances of other Mallrats, but for now, things will go back to normal plus Patsy.

Wow, did I drift, I just had to go with the one sentece in the beginning of chapter 1, "Two newborns, a boy and a girl, one to be taken home, one to be given up for adoption. A decision that never should have happened. A decision that altered a destiny."

It starts to make sense doesn't it. So, just go with that and it starts to make more sense.

I'm out.

Lonny

P.S. Anyone notice that my chapters are coming up quicker now and they're getting a little longer. HUZZAH! Makes me so happy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: I got this idea from my World History class, we discussed the advantages and disadvantages of staying neutral in a fight and the advantages and disadvantages of getting involved in a fight. The fight being betweentwo good friends of yours, what do you do? Ugh, trust me when I say that this got very ugly, ENJOY! Oh, I'm gonna use my teacher's name since I don't feel creative today.

* * *

**

"Okay class, today I'm going to put a question on the overhead and I want you to write down your own opinion."

Columbia looked around at the others who just shrugged. She turned her attention back to Mr. Y who was smiling like a mad man.

"The question is, say if two of your friends get in a fight, what are the advantages and disadvantages of staying neutral, what are the advantages and disadvantages of getting involved and taking one side over the other? I'll give you all ten minutes to answer these questions."

Ten minutes past and Mr. Y was still smiling with that sinister smile.

"Okay, so here's how it goes down. Remember I'm just making this up. Hiei and Kazuma are walking down the hallway after third period, as they're walking, Hiei slams his elbow into Kazuma who does the same."

The class bursts into laughter.

"Kazuma runs up to Yukina and goes, 'Did you see that _beep' _hmm, lets see, Columbia meets up with Hiei, who tells her, 'I'm gonna get that weakling Kazuma.'"

The class laughs harder as Kazuma sinks lower into his seat, which only makes the others laugh twice as harder, but the next part made the laughter stop.

"During, lets say, fourth hour, Columbia starts chewing out Yukina, you know how the cat fights go. Then we skip ahead to sixth hour, Yusuke goes up to Kurama and tells him how gutsy it is to take on Hiei and after the conflict occurs between the two of them. At the end of the day, Hiei and Kazuma see each other again and they both start blabbing on about how they can beat each other down.

So the conflict ends up being taken to the flag pole, (A/N: That's where all the fights happen, it's so gay, just beat them up in school and take the damn suspension, i would, geez.) Hiei starts beating Kazuma in the face a couple of times and Kazuma falls to the ground."

The laughter starts back up again and Kuwabara looks like he's ready to crawl somewhere and die. Mr. Y continues.

"Yukina runs into the fight and starts to tend to Kazuma's wounds, but Columbia comes in and starts beating on Yukina not cat fight style 'cause Columbia doesn't look like someone who would cat fight."

Columbia then stands up and yells, "Damn straight!"

Mr. Y gives give Columbia a dirty look and she sits back down.

"With the two girls fighting, Kurama runs in and plows into Columbia knocking her off of Yukina, but Yusuke runs in and starts beating on Kurama. By the way, Kazuma's still on the ground twitching in pain, he's not going anywhere."

The bell rings, cutting the whole disscussion short.

While everyone walks out Mr. Y notices that Hiei, Columbia, Yukina, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama are still sitting in their desks, apparently in shock.

"You six are gonna be late to your next class if you don't get going."

Like zombies, they all nodded and walked out the door in a single file line.

During the last period of the day, the shock had gone and things were back to normal. Patsy on the other hand was looking a bit worryed and anxious and the other had noticed.

"Pats, what's wrong," Yukina asked with concern.

Patsy never answered, but when the door opened Pasty gasped, as she did they turned their attention to the door. In walked a woman with mid-jaw length purple-black hair with pale purple highlights, she must have like the colour purple 'cause that's what colour her clothes were too.

A little wimper brought the group's attention to Patsy and Columbia, who were looked like they were on the verge of tears.

No one said a word, they just sat and watched as the girls fought for words.

Columbia finally got them out and between sobs said, "Trudy?"

The substitute turned around and looked in the direction of which Patsy and Columbia were sitting. Her eyes were soon the same as the other two.

"Patsy? Angel?"

The girls didn't move or speak, they just sat there.

"Anyway, I'm your substitute for the day, you can call me Trudy, nothing more, nothing less."

Trudy taught the whole class period, but Patsy and Columbia never took their eyes off of Trudy and she never truely took her eyes off of them.

Columbia did flinch though when Hiei put his hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Trudy, wasn't she one of the Mallrats too."

Columbia nodded.

"Brady's mom. Yeah, I can see it."

"See what?"

"That will of survival in her eyes, that spark, like you."

Columbia turned around to face and asked, "Spark?"

"Yeah, but your spark is special."

"Whoop-dee-do!"

Hiei just laughed and kissed Columbia on the forehead.

"Jerk."

"Yeah."

Hiei leaned back in his chair and Columbia turned back to the front.

At the end of class all Columbia did was hug Trudy and tell her, "Missed you," and walked out the door with Hiei in tow. Patsy and the others stayed behind with Trudy.

"Why didn't you stay Red?"

Columbia turned around to face Hiei.

"I couldn't face Trudy, not now of all times."

With that, Columbia re-gripped her hold on Hiei and continued to pulle him along.

'Why does she do this to me?'

"Shut up."

"Hn."

"Shut up!"

After being drug around by Red for a while, they stopped in front of the hospital. Hiei gave Columbia an odd look, but she brought him inside and up to the roof.

Once at the edge of the roof, Columbia took her hand from Hiei's arm and brought it down to his hand and laced her fingers through his, confused Hiei looked up at Columbia.

"Look out there Sparks, look out there. This is how we saw the city, I used to stand up on the roof of the highest building and watch the city below, whether it was chaos or not, I still watched. Now you can see through my eyes as I did back at my old home."

"What's with you lately, all deep and stuff."

"Is that a problem."

Hiei didn't get the chance to answer 'cause Columbia tightened her grip on Hiei's hand, making him wince, yes wince in a bit of pain. Quickly, she let go and bolted down the stairs with Hiei chasing after her, she was smiling as she ran down the stairs, actually smiling for someone she loved and loved her back in return.

* * *

Wow, what a cheesy way to end a cheesy chapter. Truth be told, I had no idea what I was gonna write about, so when Mr. Yaklich, that's what the Y stands for, started talking about the friends fighting and her put himself, Mitch, Abby, Sam, Pez, and Alex into a fight, I got the most briliant idea and thus Chapter 13. Isn't that special.

Oh, and this might be the last time I bring anyone else from the Tribe into this 'cause I think I need to go back to Yu Yu 'cause I was drifting off topic for a while.

I'm up to 22 or so reviews for this story, which happens to be the best one I've written so far, which makes me happy. Plus I actually got a couple of my friends to read this today, another reason for me to be happy.

On Friday, geez, Abby, Mandi, Amal, and I found out that these two girls had started a slam book, like if you've ever seen Mean Girls the book that they have where they diss people, well they started one of those and today, we found out that Amal and Mandi are for sure in it and we are so PISSED. Abby and I are still trying to figure out if we're in it. Either way, those two are screwed 'cause we think that the assistant principal's daughter is in it, so if we get the book, we're gonna read it, then give it to her to show to her dad. That just may save them from me kicking both their asses.

Oh, I have to kick my friend, Kim's, boyfriend's ass 'cause he causing problems for her, so to make her happy I'm gonna write a different version of the song Jesse's Girl, 'cause Jesse is her EX's name, so I get to have fun with that later on tonight and that's about all that happened today, ugh, drama.

I'm out.

Lonny


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Today, ugh, was an off day for everyone in one way or another. Some either got hurt, misplaced something, both, or worse.

Yukina and Columbia had recieved the worst of the injuries. Yusuke, being the idiot that he is, ran Yukina's foot over with his car. Yukina also got a door in the face by Koenma, who, not long after, recieved a concusion from Yukina.

Now here's the good stuff, Columbia got three volleyballs to the head during P.E., she fell down, or tripped herself, and hurt her left knee, after school, Yusuke, the idiot like I said, thought it would be funny to scare Columbia by shutting her car door, but instead of shutting the door, he slammed the car door on her left leg. Later on that day, while she was limping, Columbia was sitting on the couch minding her own buisiness when her own brother, Kurama, threw a small, hard plastic ball that hit Columbia in the jaw. For her final injury, she was walking up the stairs to her room and when she reached what she thought to be the top of the stairs, she tripped, missed the top stair, and slammed her left knee cap into the damn top stair.

(A/N: I thought I should tell you, all those injuries that Yukina and Columbia had recieved, had all happened to me yesterday. Before the things with my left leg, my knee was already bothering me 'cause my left knee cap isn't in the right place, so just falling on it, getting it slammed in a car door, and falling up the stairs didn't help. Now I have to wear my knee brace to who knows when, I'm surprised I didn't die or something.)

Now Columbia just lay in her bed staring at the ceiling, not moving at all. She slowly lifted her left arm to check her watch, it was only 11:56 PM.

'Four more minutes till tomorrow comes.'

So Columbia continued to lay there till her watch beeped at midnightm then her nerves finally settled, but not long before, her phone rang. Even though she was ready to crash, she still answered it.

"Hi Hiei."

"How do you do that?"

"You're the only one who calls my phone, plus, I know you."

"Oh, well, that's not fun."

"No kidding, I'm tired and you're keeping me up."

"Yeah, I'm keeping YOU up."

"Yeah, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"You're the one who called me."

_Click._

Hiei sat on the other line as his girlfriend hung up on him.

"What's her problem? Oh well, I'll just call her in the morning, hmm, it's Saturday and she hates to get up early."

**The Next Morning...8:00 AM**

Columbia was awaken by her annoying ass phone ringing.

'Let the machine get it.'

And that's just what happened and there was no surprise as to who it was.

"Red, pick up, answer the damn phone."

"Hiei!"

"Shut up Yukina, come on Red, I want to make it up to you for last night."

(A/N: Hiei's begging, what's wrong with that, I'll tell ya, EVERYTHING.)

Giving in, Columbia pushed the speaker button.

"How are you gonna make it up to me?"

"I dunno, but don't hang up."

"Why not?"

"I dunno."

"Why do you keep saying that, and don't you say 'I dunno'."

"Okay, I don't know."

Hiei could hear Columbia cringe on the other line, all Hiei did was smirk in return.

"I heard that Hiei."

"Hear what? I didn't say anything."

"I can hear you smiling."

"You wish you could."

"I can, you emotionless, cold hearted..."

"I love you."

Columbia's eyes widened, her jaw dropped, and the phone fell from her hand to the ground.

On Hiei's end, he smiled, the only way to shock her, even though he did mean what he had just said.

Noticing that she dropped the phone, Columbia grabbed it and brought it back to her ear still no saying a word.

"I can hear you breathing."

"D-d-duh."

"Ha, now I know how to break you down."

Columbia just sighed.

"You want to meet up somewhere?"

"Nah, I have to help mom, Kurama, and Patsy. I'm their little maid ya know."

"Yeah, they wish you were, but you're mine."

"Heh, controlling are we?"

"You wish. Well, I better let ya go before Kurama shoots you, or me, or both of us."

"Yeah, love ya."

"I knew you could say it, love ya too."

_Click._

Columbia still couldn't believe that she had said that, but that was her way, so it didn't matter.

In a fit of happiness and to make a scene, Columbia ran down stairs past her mom, Kurama, and Patsy, who stared at the over happy Columbia.

Kurama, knew what had happened adn he was furious, he heard Hiei saying that he was gonna admit to Columbia that he loved her, but Kurama didn't think he'd do it, so now he had to do something, something that may scare some people he knew.

"I'll be back in a little bit mother."

"Alright, be careful."

Kurama nodded.

'I'll be alright, as for Hiei, I can not be so sure.'

Kurama walked out back and reached into the bushes and pulled out an old lead pipe, that looked like it had blood stains on it.

He walked back towards the front of the house and turned down the street towards the Jaganshi residence.

* * *

Um, why did I do that you may ask, well I had to do something freaky and I believe I did. Now matter how bad or how wrong it may seem.

I also realize that Hiei and Kurama are best friends, but it's my the sibling thing that I put in here. I mean look at how Hiei acts when Kuwabara hits on Yukina. Now that Hiei has admitted to Columbia that he loves her and Kurama overheard it, he's completely snapped and acting like the overprotective brother with a little bit of a homicidal maniac in the mix. Get it now?

Well, still no luck with that damned "slam book", but it's still early in the game and I'll get it eventually, even if it kills me in the process.

For those of you who have read my story, "Sending Hiei Over The Deep End", I'm gonna try and get that updated this week sometime, so stay tuned.

Okay, for some reviews I have to thank **Miranda** and **Andi** 'cause I talk to you two just about every night, when some of us sneak on...haha...maybe that's just me. Also to **Youko's Daughter Sakaki**, thank you so much for that last review 'cause you're the kind of reader that keeps me writing this, well to my friends "junk", but to you hmm..."gold". I'll tell you a secret about the plot line...every chapter's plot line is thought up and written out within, hmm...2 to 3 hours at the most and it feels good that my story line is worthy of you wonderful readers, when they are thought up in so little time. So I thank you all so much.

Lonny


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Mom, where's Shuichi," Columbia asked after calming down from her happy fit.

"He went out, you can go with him if he's not already gone."

As Columbia walked to the front door, she saw her brother walking towards the frontyard from the backyard. She didn't notice it at first, but Kurama was carrying an old lead pipe.

'What the hell.'

She waited till she knew he was a good distance from the house and began to follow him. While following him, could hear him mumbling something.

"My sister...bastard...break his head in."

'Bastard, who a bast-...fuck, Hiei.'

Since Columbia was in the middle of the street, she ran back to the opposite corner from Kurama and took and alternate route to Hiei's house.

'What's wrong with Kurama, all that over me and Hiei. I gotta get there before all hell breaks loose.'

She ran harder than she had ever run before. Once she reached the house, she ran around back and when through the back fence.

When she opened the gate door, Yukina and Hiei where sitting in the backyard.

Yukina was the first to notice Columbia.

"Red, what's wrong?"

Between breathes, she managed to get out, "Kurama...lead pipe...Hiei."

"Red, that makes no sense."

"Me, Kurama, and a lead pipe? What does that...did he hear the phone conversation?"

Still out of breath, Columbia shrugged.

Then they heard it, the door bell rang.

The three of them looked towards the house knowing that Kurama was on the other side.

"Hiei, you and Red stay out here, I'll try and get him to leave. Come in the house, but stay near the back door, incase you need to make a run for it."

Hiei and Columbia nodded and stood near the back door, but managed to watch Yukina as she walked to the door.

Yukina braced herself as she opened the front door and Kurama stood on the other side, but did he look, well, not pissed, more like crazy.

"Hi Kurama, what's up?"

"Hiei, where is he?"

"He's not here right now, but I..."

"Don't pull that shit Yukina, I know he's here."

"I swear Kurama, he's not here."

"Then you wouldn't mind letting me see for myself."

"Yes, yes I would mind."

As she went to shut the door, the pipe held it from shutting. Now it was gonna start. Kurama flung the door open pushing Yukina back a bit.

"Where is he Yukina, you tell me and I won't hurt you...maybe."

"Kurama no, don't do this."

He didn't seem to listen, instead he swung the pipe at Yukina, but she moved too fast that it struck the wall. Kurama tryed to pull the pipe back, but it was stuck in the wall. That was Yukina's signal to run.

As she ran for the back, a hand pulled her to the staircase to the basement.

"My brother has flipped."

"Flipped, flipped? He just tryed to bash my skull in."

"YUKINA!"

Hiei, Yukina, and Columbia watched as Kurama stalked around the kitchen. He didn't just look crazy now, but also paranoid and homicidal, something no one had ever seen.

"My bro's gonna freakin' kill us."

"Ya think."

"Shut up Yukina!"

"Make me Hiei."

"Both of you, shut up."

That little shout off didn't help 'cause Kurama had heard them and was now heading towards the basement door.

"You can come out and I won't hurt you too much or you can stay in there and we can have some "fun".

"Hiei, you and Yukina go down into the basement and out the cellar door, I'm gonna deal with my psychotic brother."

Hiei grabbed Columbia's arm, but she just shrugged him off.

Columbia listened till she knew that Kurama was near the door and smirked.

"Show time."

Columbia grabbed the door knob and with all her strength, she pushed the door into Kurama, causing him to fall to the ground and the pipe to go skidding across the floor.

"Stupid bitch."

"You're the bitch Kurama."

As she walked over to pick up the pick pipe, a hand reached out and grabbed her ankle, pulling her down.

She turned back to the basement door and yelled, "Go now, GO!"

Kurama pulled her back so she was even with him, stood up, and walked to where the pipe was.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said as he picked the pipe up and headed towards the basement.

Behind Kurama's back, Columbia slowly got up and ran towards Kurama, grabbing his arms.

The stuggle began.

Kurama tried to get out of his sister's grip, but nothing seemed to work. Columbia reached her right hand up and grabbed Kurama's wrist and putting a pressure on it, he eventually dropped the pipe, but even that didn't stop Kurama.

He turned, taking Columbia with him and began to push her back into the wall. Everytime she hit, Columbia would let out a little scream, but nothing that showed true pain. After about the 30th time, she finally gave and crumpled to the floor. Seeing this Kurama went back and picked the pipe up again.

He walked towards his sister, his own flesh and blood and began to raise the pipe. He stopped in front of her and started to bring the pipe down.

Columbia passed out before anything could happen, but Kurama still continued to swing the pipe at her.

Before he could make any contact, two sets of hands reached out and stopped him.

Kurama looked over to see Hiei and Yukina trying to stop him from bringing any harm to his own sister.

Yukina let go, so she could get Columbia out of there.

"Stop this Kurama, you're crazy."

"Crazy? Ha, you're the one who's crazy."

"How am I crazy, when you're the one who's basically trying to kill me, your sister, and my sister."

"You can't..."

"I can't what Kurama?"

Kurama looked up at Hiei with tears staining his face.

"You can't, you'll hurt her."

"What? Why would you think that I'd hurt someone I love."

Kurama just started shaking his head and fighting to be released from Hiei's grip. Giving up, Kurama sunk to the floor taking Hiei with him.

"I don't want, I just..."

"Kurama, I know how you feel. Look at Yukina and, ugh, the Baka, I always tried to stop that relationship thinking that it would end in him hurting her, but then I fianlly realized how happy she was with him."

"But I bet you never did anything this stupid."

"I could have, but I didn't 'cause that would have her Yukina and what you were doing, well, not exactly the same 'cause I think you did hurt her."

"Her back?"

"Yeah, you wanna go see if we could find them."

Kurama nodded and they left the house to find Columbia and Yukina, they ended up finding them at Kurama's house.

Kurama walked in first, expecting to be chewed out by his mom, but when he walked in, all he got were glares from Yukina, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Botan, and Koenma, but when Hiei walked in behind him the tension died down.

"Where's my sister?"

Yukina got up, trying to be intimidating, and faced Kurama.

"She's sleeping, or in better terms, knocked out. But I have no idea how that happened, do you Kurama?"

"I'm sorry."

"What, I couldn't hear you, I must still be in shock."

"I said, I'm sorry."

"Don't tell that to me, tell that to your sister, but then you might try to hurt her again."

Hiei walked to his sister and told her something that only she could hear. She looked back at Kurama.

"I'm sorry, you can go see her, if you like."

And that's what Kurama did, he had to make it up to his sister, he just had to.

When he reached her door, he went to go in but stopped. Before he could turn away he heard moaning, but not in a pleasurable way, in a painful way.

"Kurama, just come in and stop being a pussy."

Yeah, his sister was back.

He walked in and saw Columbia on her stomach. She looked over at him and smiled.

"I'm not mad at you now, maybe after I recover, but for now, you're safe."

"Yeah, what happened, how hurt are you?"

"My back is brutally bruised, but ya know, that's besides that point."

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"No, you're gonna make it up to Hiei, 'cause your intentions where to hurt him, not me."

Kurama nodded and went to leave the room.

"Okay, you can do one thing for me."

"What?"

Columbia got a really serious look on her face and looked Kurama directly in the eye.

"Could you help me up."

Kurama fell over anime style.

After recovering, he slowly helped his sister up and walked her down stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, Columbia was bombarded with hugs.

"Guys...can't...breath."

They instantly let go and let Columbia regain her normal breathing pattern.

"I'm hungry."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Seriously I am."

They all started laughing and walked out the door, Kurama, Columbia, and Hiei looked at each other, smirked, and walked out the door as is nothing had happened earlier that day.

* * *

Ok, that's the nicest way to end a crazy chapter, it took me a while to think it up, so honestly, I feel proud.

Yesterday, my hampster, Midnight, died, it was so depressing and in a way, I'm still grieving.

Tomorrow I have no school, 'cause in Illinois, the junior have PSAE testing and the freshmen, sophmores (ME), and seniors don't have school. So if tomorrow, you see like 50 million new chapters, you know why, 'cause I know I'll get bored and I have to do something.

I think that's about it, besides the fact that I had to kill al my friends for commenting on my limp 'cause I'm in a knee brace, but hey, I got to take the elevator, so HAHA.

Lonny


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: Summer vacation is just a month away, for me and maybe you guys too. Anyways, I just thougth I'd skip ahead to summer vacation for Columbia and the others. School's just too boring if you ask me.**

Summer break was already here, the shock of it all, and no one had to see that dreaded high school or the dreaded teachers for almost two to three months.

The heat was already picking up and the girls were atempting to try and get Columbia to go out in the sun, dressed in summer clothes, not fall and winter clothes. So far, they had no luck, Red wouldn't budge.

At this moment, the guys stood outside and watched Red was clinging to the door frame as the girls tryed to pull her outside. You have to admit, this was pretty funny.

"Let...me...go. I'm...not...going...out..."

Columbia was cut short as the girls suceeded in pulling her into the sunlight.

Columbia layed down on the ground seizing(sp?) on the ground.

"It burns, it burns. Make it go away. I'm gonna COMBUST!"

No one bothered to help her, not even Hiei. Instead they all stood there laughing as she continued to "suffer".

(A/N: Honestly, it's not as funny as it seems. I don't go out into the sun during the summer either, 'cause I don't tan, I burn. Plus, I won't get some kind of skin cancer. So there's mine and Columbia's excuse.)

Then it seemed fortune had smiled on Columbia and it started raining.

Columbia stopped her ridiculous seizing and started, gulps, doing her happy dance, which just consists of dancing like a moron.

At that time, everyone, except Columbia and Hiei, went inside to get out of the rain.

"I love the rain, the rain loves me, I will love the rain forever..."

'She loves the rain, what about me?'

Columbia abruptly stopped and looked over and Hiei with her sad face, which just confused the hell out of Hiei. Then the cutest thing happened ran to Hiei, jumped up, and in jumping up, she tightly locked her arms around his neck and legs around he waist. Hiei got twice as twitchy when she started to kiss his neck.

Noticing that she wasn't gonna stop, he just walked into the house with his girl friend temporarily attached to him.

In the house everyone watched as Columbia would not let go of Hiei. So, trying to be the non-homicidal brother, Kurama walked over and tapped his hormonal, yes that's the only word that comes to my mind, sister on the shoulder.

Columbia stopped what she was doing and looked up at her brother.

"What?"

"You know, you're being very seductive right now and I think Hiei would agree with me, wouldn't you Hiei."

Hiei just nodded due to the fact that Columbia was practically strangling him.

Pouting, Columbia let go of Hiei and crossed her arms.

"Stop pouting Red."

"Shut up Hiei."

"Okay, I think I may know what the hells wrong with her."

Everyone, even Columbia, looked over at Yusuke.

"What Yusuke, what's wrong with me, if you think you're so smart."

"Well, she's having this really bad mood swing, then she gets all emotional, then she gets horny, so it could only one thing...she's on her period."

Jaws dropped, Yusuke, of all people, had the guts to say the P-word.

"So Red, are you?"

Eyed turned to Columbia. She looked like she was about to break down.

"Yes, I am."

She started crying.

"Told ya, now she's all emotional."

"I'm gonna kill you."

As Yusuke was running from Columbia, he yelled, "PMS is a pain in my ass."

It was quite amusing watching the PMSing Columbia chase Yusuke around, in fact it was always amusing when Columbia was PMSing. Why, you may ask. Well, like Yusuke said, Columbia would go from being moody, to emotional, to jumpy, and to everyone's all time favorite, horny. (A/N: I'll explain that at the end of the chapter.)

Getting bored of the chase, the others sat down and turned on the TV, only to see the Old Navy Tunic comercial, which made Columbia stop dead in her tracks.

Oh, how she hated those Old Navy and Gap comercials, how she wanted to wring the necks of the people who made these comercials, or better yet, slit those bastards throats. (A/N: I'll explain that too.)

Columbia turned and walked into the kitchen and when she came back, she had the whole supply of kitchen knives in her hands. She walked up to everyone and gaev them a knife.

"Um Red, honey, what are the knives for?"

Instead of Columbia answering, Yukina did.

"Keiko, don't you get it?"

"Um, no."

"It's finally gonna happen, we're gonna kill Old Navy and Gap for their horrible, horrible comercials."

Columbia and Yukina looked at each other and smirked rather crazily.

"THE REVOLUTION HAS BEGuN!"

Everyone sweatdropped at the two girls. They were indeed crazy.

As the two girls walked to the door, their twins stopped them. Kurama grabbed Columbia and Hiei grabbed Yukina, not knowing what to do they hit their sisters on the head. The girls broked down.

Columbia ran to Hiei and Yukina ran to Kurama, they clutched on to both guys tightly.

"HE HIT ME, DID YOU SEE THAT," the girls screamed in unison.

Kurama and Hiei both sighed heavily. Why were they cursed with such psychopaths for sisters.

Realizing that Yukina was clinging to Kurama, Kuwabara burst into a fit as well, it also seemed to be his time of the month too. (A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, don't ask.)

"Yukina my love, why are you clinging to him and not me?"

"Maybe I like him more."

Everything seemed to stop as all eyes went to Yukina, who just realized what she had said, went wide eyed.

"I didn't, I just...I'm in huge trouble aren't I?"

No one said a word, but Kurama did in fact tighten his grip on Yukina.

'I knew she liked me, why didn't she just say so earlier instead of going out with the idiot.'

Kuwabara, not knowing what else to do, stormed out of the house along with Botan and Koenma.

The others who had stayed behind and cracked into laughter, even Yukina.

Kuwabara then came storming back into the house, walked himself to the couch, and grabbed his jacket. Then stormed right back out of the house. That only made everyone break into a much harder laughter.

Columbia let go of Hiei and headed towards the kitchen, the others watched her. When she came back out, she was attacked by Kurama.

"What the hell Kurama?"

"No, you can't have the pixi stix."

"Why not, I'm having really bad cramps."

Disgusted by the comment, Kurama pulled away from Columbia, letting her just have the damned pixi stix.

"I give up with her."

Columbia smiled in triumph and went on her merry way with her pixi stix.

'My girlfriend is crazy, but you have to love her.'

* * *

Okay, now the explaining part. The first part about being moody, emotional, jumpy, and horny during someone's period was brought up earlier this week by me and a couple of friends, 'cause we were, yeah, on ours. Anyway, we were talking about that 'cause I get very moody and jumpy. My friends ashley gets very emotional and jumpy. Then we got to talking about being horny, so we went around and asked a bunch of the girls if they felt more horny when they were on their period and less when they weren't. Alot of girls agreed with us and said they did feel more horny. What we learn at school, huh, such education.

The next thing I have to explain, is my anger towards the Old Navy and Gap comercials. Well, lets just say, that when they come on the television...ooh, I HAVE to change the channel. They're just so annoying, especially the Old Navy ones, they make me want to kill myself, in the literal sense, like I'd take my life over something so stupid. I can't rememer what they were selling, but the Old Navy comercial where they took the theme song from "Fame" and changed the words, now that was the last straw, now they have a gay ass comercial and song about the Tunics, ugh, I'm surprised no one else is speaking out like I am.

Anyway, did anything happen to me today, hmm...NO, I had the day off and I did nothing all day. Now last night, I decided to take a walk to the local cemetary and spend and hour there, admiring the tombstones. Personally, I love going to cemetaries, they just have so much history in them.

The freaky part about me going to the cememtary, okay my mom was with me and I just started walking around, but I suddenly stopped in front of some graves. My mom looked at me and asked me how I knew where those graves were. I looked at her kinda funny, she goes on to tell me that those are my great-great grandparent's graves, and honestly I wasn't that freaked out.

The second creepy thing, My full name is Jenifer, if and one spells my name in a short way Jenny I get pissed, 'cause I spell it Jennie. Come to find out, that's how my great-great grandma spelt her name and that's how it was spelt on her tombstone. I never knew that, I honestly never knew that my great-great grandma and I spelt our names the same way...creepy. Yeah. that's about all that's happened in the past 48 hours, oh and the fact that I've only gotten about eight hours of sleep in that time, due to my insomnia.

I'm out.

Jennie...ugh...Lonny, that's better


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

A week past since the PMS thing, so there was no chance of Columbia flipping out, breaking down, or just having mood swings...wait, scratch that, this is Columbia we're talking about here, she's always having mood swings.

Oh, by the way, it was official, Kurama and Yukina were officially a couple. In fact, it was a funny relationship considering that Kurama and Yukina's twins were also going out. Honestly, you could feel the tension between the two couples.

Columbia and Hiei, being the little hellians they were, well, they weren't jealous, more like outraged and they kept calling Kurama and Yukina copycats.

The thing of it all, Kurama snd Yukina were in Columbia's words, pervs. They never seemed to take their hands off each other. The odd part about that, even though the others did know what they did, they never did anything in front of the others. They were very secretive, maybe too secretive.

Due to two very curious mind though, that changed very quickly.

Columbia and Hiei were doing their usual "hanging out at Columbia's house all afternoon," but for some odd reason, they had a strange feeling something was going on upstairs.

"Go see what's going on in there Red."

"You go do it."

"It's your house."

"Fine."

As Columbia exited her room, she turned back to see Hiei snoozing on her bed. So she picked a candle up off of her dresser and threw it at Hiei. Her aim was perfect, it hit him right in the head.

"What the hell?"

"Don't go to sleep, you baka."

"Whatever."

He rolled back over to face the wall, only causing Columbia to pick up another candle and threw it at Hiei.

"Fine, I'm up."

Finally satisfied, she walked out of her room and next door to Kurama's room. She gently out her ear to the door and heard him, eer, moan.

'What the hell? What's that dumb ass doing in there.'

Columbia slowly turned the door knob and pushed the door open a crack, but when she peaked in, she was at a loss for words for once in her life.

Inside Kurama's room was something so wrong, so shocking, so bad, so un-Kurama.

Kurama was on his bed, covered with blankets, but the odd thing he was in a push-up position. Columbia had an idea of what he was doing, but she wasn't completely sure. Right when she was about say something, she heard a girls voice, a very familiar one in fact.

"Wow, that was...really good."

"Shh, Yukina they might hear us."

"You wish they would, but that would only make things much more exciting."

Columbia watched with wide eyes as Kurama collapsed on the bed, so that she could see Yukina as well.

'Oh my goddess, what the freakin hell, that's so-so WRONG.'

She quietly shut the door and quickly, but quietly ran back to her room.

"Red? Red, what's wrong, what happened?"

Columbia opened her mouth, but was at a loss for words. Hiei pushed her head over to face him.

"What's going on?"

"Kurama...Yukina..."

"You're not making sense."

"Oh, believe me, I am."

"No you're not."

Frustrated, Columbia grabbed Hiei's wrist and pulled him out of her room, to the door of Kurama's room.

"Keep quiet and listen."

(A/N: I refuse to write sex scenes, it's just not me. I'll write torture scenes, no sex, got it, GOOD.)

As they listened, Columbia knew that Kurama and Yukina were going for round two, if this was indeed round two. Then it happened, Hiei heard Kurama say Yukina's name.

Columbia looked at Hiei who had gone pale faced. Deep down, she knew Hiei was about ready to break that door down that blocked them from the contents of the bedroom.

"Hiei no, don't do something stupid."

"I'm not gonna do something stupid, just something very violent."

"To who?"

"Kurama, who else."

"Ok, I'll help ya, but we'll wait till Yukina leaves so it won't endanger her as well."

Hiei nodded, even though Columbia knew that he still wanted to break that damned door down.

About an hour later, Hiei and Columbia were awakened by the front door being shut.

So slowly and quietly, they walked themselves downstair and to the kitchen where Kurama sat at the table.

From behind, Kurama felt two people each grab one of his arms.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

They didn't answer, but Kurama saw Columbia motioning to Hiei. They began to move towards the counter and that's when Kurama saw it, the rolling pin. (A/N: Yeah, that's a blunt enough object, my mom's idea, haha.) That was the last thing Kurama remembered.

When Kurama regained conciousness, he found himself bound and gaged to the chair.

"Thought you could get away with screwing my sister, did ya?"

"Yeah bro, now you're gonna pay."

Kurama's eyes went wide as Columbia climbed off the counter and began to walked towards him.

'They saw me and Yukina up in my room, oh no.'

Columbia stopped right in front of Kurama. She laughed and jumped into his lap.

"Now dear brother, what should we do next, oh yeah, sharp."

"Wait, Red, I don't get it."

"The five steps of torture. You know, blunt, sharp, cold, hot, and loud."

"Oh, ok, crazy girl. Do your work."

She got up from Kurama's lap and walked back over to the counter and picked up an huge ass butcher knife.

'Kami, help me.'

"Nothing's gonna help you now bro. Shallow cuts, shallow cuts."

Hiei watched as his crazy girlfriend began to cut Kurama's chest.

She had to do her work as carefully as she could, she couldn't make any mistakes 'cause that would be way to dangerous.

Her first cut was on Kurama's chest, slowly and carefully, she drug the knife along his chest, cutting cloth and skin.

"Bummer that you're wearing white, stains to easily."

The next cut was a quick one that almost seemed like a slam. She brought the knife up and slashed it across her brothers left cheek.

"Okay, that's enough of that. I think I just may skip cold and hot, I'll just skip ahead to loud."

'Ok, this is getting really bad.'

Hiei watched as Columbia grabbed Kurama's right hand from the bind and pulled it to her chest. She rested one hand one the pointer finger.

At that point everyone knew what was about to happen, but before Hiei could grab Columbia, she pulled Kurama's finger up and it snapped like a twig. Columbia dropped her brother's hand and back away far enough that she could have fallen out of the window.

She watched as Hiei undid Kurama's binds, she felt awful, she felt sick, she felt bad.

"I can't believe I did that."

"You can't, I can, I just saw you do it."

"It felt good, like a release, a release I've needed for a very long time."

By that last comment, Kurama and Hiei knew that Columbia had officially snapped. They watched as she began to pace around the table.

"Red, are you okay."

"Okay, OKAY, I'm better than okay, Hiei. I'm free for once."

"You're not okay Columbia, you need help now."

"I need help Kurama, I think you're the one who needs help, I'm not the one with a broken finger and bleeding."

Columbia looked down at her bloodstained hands and smiled like a mad woman. She walked herself around the boys to the sink and began to wash her hands.

"Hiei, let's get out of here."

As the two boys began to walk out of the house, a hand pushed the door shut.

"Where are you two going, I think it's time for everyone to come over, not leave."

"No Columbia, no one's coming here and we're leaving."

"No you're not Kurama, I'm not done with you yet and Hiei, do you want to have some fun as well."

Columbia grabbed both boys by the arm and pulled them back into the kitchen, not before locking and bolting the front door.

"Have a seat boys, I'll be with you in a sec."

Columbia walked down to the basement and left Hiei and Kurama by themselves.

"Kurama, what the hell's wrong with her?"

"How am I supposed to know, she's never done anything like this before, ever."

"Does the basement have a lock on the door?"

"Hiei, we can't do that to her."

"I know we can't, but we should. Look at what she did to you, do you want that to happen to anyone else."

Kurama shook his head.

Hiei slowly got up from his chair and walked to the basement door. He looked down the stairs and was horrified at what he saw. Columbia was indeed in the basement, but she was not concious or even alive, that Hiei knew of.

"Kurama, get down here now."

Kurama followed Hiei down into the basement and saw it, Columbia was hanging from the ceiling by a homemade nuse(sp?). The boys grabbed her and pushed her up so the bedsheets weren't putting pressure on her neck.

After finally getting her down, they noticed she was breathing, but barely.

They called for an ambulance and not long after it arrived taking all three of them to the hospital.

After about an hour, Kurama was stitched up and sitting in the waiting room with Hiei as the doctors got ahold of Shiori and Patsy, who were out of town for the weekend.

After a moment, the doctor came into the waiting room.

"We got her breathing back to normal, but I have to say, if you hadn't of gotten to her sooner, she would have died."

The doctor started to walk out of the room, but stopped and turned back to the boys.

"Um, that's right, Mr. Minamino, the police are ready for your report of the mugger that attacked you."

When the doctor left, Kurama turned around to face a very suspicious Hiei.

"What?"

"You told them a mugger did that."

"Yeah, and then I'm gonna tell them that Columbia was overwhelmed with guilt and she tryed to hang herself."

"Makes sense. What is she tells them something different?"

"She wouldn't risk it, not now."

Kurama walked out of the room, leaving Hiei to himself.

After amusing himself with the TV and the coffee machine, Hiei decided to go find out where Red's room was.

He stopped at the receptionist's desk and waited for five minutes before someone actually came to the desk. (A/N: Yeah, I've had that happen before, my hospital is so gay, in the emergency room you could be bleeding to death and they's make you sit and wait forever.)

"Could you tell me which room Columbia Minamino is in."

"Um let's see here, room 924."

Hiei nodded and went down the hallway and around the corner to room 924.

In the room, memories came flooding back to when Columbia had gotten shot.

"Geez, we spend a helluva lot of time in this damned hospital."

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep here."

Hiei smiled and said, "Glad to see that you're concious. You had us scared there for a minute."

"You should have let me die."

"And why is that Red?"

"'Cause I'm a horrible person and I deserve it."

"Oh shut up, Kurama's covering your ass and saying that he was mugged. He's also saying that you felt guilty, so you tryed to hang yourself."

"HE WHAT?"

Hiei gently smacked Columbia on the head and she layed back down.

"I'll see you later, Hina's gonna kill me, I've here with you and Kurama all night."

"Yeah, fine, go."

She pushed him away, but not before he kissed her on top of the head.

"See ya tomorrow then."

She watched him as he walked out the door.

'Why didn't they just let me die?'

* * *

Ok, that's it, I'm tired and my fingers hurt so just go with what I have done.

Ugh, such a fun Saturday, well, actually it is, my cousin Jason is in town from California and come to find out he's met Tony Hawk and all those kind of people. HUZZAH!

Well, I'll spare so much reading and let you all rest up for the rest of the weekend.

Until next time.

Lonny aka Kyoko


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: Congradulations! It's twins! Ugh, let me explain that, I had a dream a couple of nights ago, that I...got knocked up by Hiei. W had twins, the twins grew up fast, and killed me and Hiei, then everyone else. I was the most "F"ed up dream I've ever had. Appart from the one where I'm pushed off a cliff in 1693 for being a witch, but I died so my powers weren't exposed and that no one in my family was a accused, alothough my fiance, Bane, was killed for being a warlock. Weird, huh?

* * *

**

The morning after the incident, Kurama and Yukina sat by Columbia's bedside, but Columbia said nothing or looked at either one of them.

"Come on Columbia, talk to me, this is your best friend here, why won't you talk to me? What's wrong with you lately?"

"A deep depression and stress, along with a multiple personality disorder and insomnia to boot."

Kurama and Yukina turned around and faced Andros (A/N: Remember him, the ex-adoptive brother, I bet you all thought he was dead.)

"What are you talking about, my sister isn't like that."

"Not yet anyway, something big had to have happened to trigger this. For about four months she'll need medication and to be watched very closely. This is what she'll need."

Andros handed Kurama a piece of paper with all the perscriptions on it.

"The pharmacy has been notified, so just take this and they'll order them to be in by tonight about 8:30 or so. Oh, and ya might want to watch her all times so she doesn't overdose or something much worse."

Before Andros left, he went up to Columbia and kissed her on top of the head, then left.

Kurama and Yukina were left stunned, so underneath that wildchild, there was an even more crazier and scared child deep inside crying out for help.

"I want Hiei here, not you."

Kurama looked up at his sister, who was looking directly at him and Yukina with a very, very pissed off look.

"Bring him here to me now."

They didn't move, so she didn't want to see them.

"Get out, get out, get out, GET OUT!"

They left Columba in that state and figured it would be best to get her meds. as soon as possible.

She knew they were gone when it got eerily quiet. Alone was all she felt at the moment, alone was all she ever felt when she was like this.

Hiei watched her as she looked out the windowwith her head resting on her knees. He had heard her yelling at Kurama and Yukina before he came in, she was definitely his girl 'cause she wanted him by her side, no one else.

He walked up to Columbia and kissed her on top of the head. She moved her head so that she was facing Hiei, her head was still resting on her knees.

"Yusuke, of all people, says hi and wants to know of he can come and see you sometime soon."

Columbia nodded, but never said a word.

"Botan and Koenma disappeared, we have no clue where that went. Kuwabara's been all depressed since, well, you know, it's honestly kinda funny. Keiko, well, she's a controlling psychopath. She wants everything to be perfect for when you come home, since your mom and Patsy aren't there right now."

"Why?"

"Who knows. She just was you to come home."

"I probably won't come home. I'm probably too crazy to step out of this damned hospital."

Hiei got up from his chair and sat on the bed next to Columbia. He put his arm around her and she put her head on his.

"You're leaving with me later tonight."

"What?"

"Tonight, I'll pick you up and we'll go somewhere."

"Seriously?"

Hiei nodded and Columbia latched herself onto him.

"I'll sneak into your house now 'cause I know Kurama and Yukina are at my house. Any requests for stuff you want me to pick up."

"Black clothes, all of them. I want you to go in my closet and do think there's anything dirty in there, but get this little box, it has more money in it than you could ever imagine."

"Consider it done. The dark couple are leavin' town tonight."

"What time?"

"What? Oh, about nine or so."

"8:30."

"Fine, you're so difficult."

Columbia watched from her bed as the best boyfriend in the world walked out of the room.

"Now, I wait."

The rest of the day passed by so slowly that the nurses let Columbia walked around to stop her from being so fidgety.

When she arrived back in her room at 8:20, she grabbed the clothes she had been in when she came to the hospital, put them on, and waited for Hiei to show up.

'Where is he?'

Just at that moment, Hiei walked in and grabbed Columbia's arm.

"Let's go."

They walked out of the room as casually as possible, trying not to draw any attention to themselves. When they finally made it out of the hospital they took off running two blocks to Hiei's, err, Hina's "borrowed" car.

"Now, I know we're both dead if we get caught."

"Keyword in that sentence Red, if. We won't get caught."

"We better not. Oh, stop at the pharmacy first."

"Why?"

"I need to pick up my meds. before Kurama and Yukina get them."

"Druggy."

"You wish."

At the pharmacy, it was a quick in and out, even though they did almost run into Kurama and Yukina, but they got away. When they were finally on the road, a feel of relief fell over them. They were finally free from the "stress" in their lives.

"Hiei, where exactly are we going."

"Well, I kinda bought two airplane tickets for us to go to Los Angeles."

"Nuh-uh, you didn-...you did."

Columbia flung herself at Hiei, causing him to swerve on and off the road. It didn't shock them, it only made them laughter harder than usual.

"Maybe I shouldn't take the meds. unless it's an emergency. They might make me crazy."

"Maybe you should, you're already crazy enough."

Columbia sat back in her seat and continued to laugh.

'I'm actually happy for once, that's a change.'

She smiled at Hiei and drifted off to sleep.

The lives they lived before are now in the past and their future in Los Angeles is to come soon.

* * *

Well, that took forever to do. The reason being, yesterday I volunteered to do this "Future Lab" thing so I could get out of all my classes and I didn't get a chance to write except during my break. Plus, I'm having a "fight" with Abby and Mandi 'cause they're mad that I did that thing yesterday, so ya know what, screw them. They could have done it too, but they didn't.

Oh, and to the reviewer who asked if Kurama was in love with his sister before Yukina, causing his jealous outrage, no, he was just playing the overprotective brother. That's why last chapter, Columbia had her own jealous rampage on Kurama, due to his relationship with her best friend Yukina. There's no incest in this story, ugh, now I'll be thinking about that one forever. So, I hope this cleared that question up.

Has anyone seen that new Mentos commercial with the birds that chirping a song. I love that commercial so much, it makes me get up and dance around like an idiot, but it makes people laugh so, oh well. That commercial is so KAWAII, I swear, if you've never seen it you gotta try.

Something weird happened today, I actually understood Geometry, I think I may have given my teacher a heartattack. Lucky me, huh? But that doesn't mean that I'm gonna do my homework or anything 'cause there is no way in hell that I'm even gonna come close to passing that class.

I'm trying to think if anything else happened, oh yeah, my house is really, really haunted. We've had activity for the past couple of nights and I've witnessed it all, last night I was talking to Andi and I thought I heard a marble hit the floor and move around, then someone was running around upstairs and this all happened around 11:30 at night, so it was pretty freaking. It only makes me want a ouija board even more and I also want to do a seance in my house as well. Who knows, maybe Cole is real, oh he's the ghost that I see, he's pretty nice to me, but that could just be an act, who knows.

Well, that's about it for now.

Lonny


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Last Time in Rose Tint My World:_

_'I'm actually happy for once, that's a change._

_She smiled at Hiei and drifted asleep._

_The lives they lived before are now in the past and their future in Los Angeles is soon to come._

**Four Years Later**

**Columbia and Hiei's Loft, 2am**

Columbia tossed and turned violently in her bed, okay it was her bed for the night 'cause Hiei pissed her off earlier in the day. Finally, jerking to the side, she fell off the bed, landing on Hiei and kneeing him in the crotch in the process.

"RED!"

"I'm sorry, really really sorry."

"Well your sitting on me isn't helping much."

Wincing herself, Columbia rolled off Hiei as he layed ther staring at the ceiling.

"I am sorry ya know."

Hiei said nothing back.

"Hiei, come on, talk to me."

Hiei still said nothing, which only made Columbia even more, err, horny.

She climbed back on Hiei again and began to pull his tank top over his head. Hiei finally realized what was going on and played along.

Not liking being on the bottom, Hiei grabbed Columbia waist and hoisted her up and pinned her on the bed.

Columbia figured out what was going on and punched Hiei right in the jaw.

Instead of getting mad, Hiei kissed her hard, driving his tongue into her mouth, taking in every bit of her that he could.

That was the thing about these two, they like the violent, kinky kinda sex, no holding back, no regrets.

Then the spark hit and they began to rip each others clothes off like wild animals.

(A/N: Even though I am labeled as a sick minded pervert and I joke around about sexual and kinky stuff like that, I will not write sex scenes, but I can still picture them in my mind 'cause I'm the author and I mean Columbia is me...okay, that was just plain rude of me, well yeah. That was a 'just so ya know for future reference' thing.)

**Kurama's Apartment, 10pm (A/N: I have no clue if the times zones are right, so bare with me, they're so evil, so I'll ask my cell phone 'cause it has a World Clock on it...yeah, I think I got it right)**

His phone had been ringing off the hook all night, all calls from Yukina. He knew it was her due to the fact that the phone only rang seven times, but this time the answering machine picked up.

"Kurama, please pick up. I need you, she needs you. Kaira needs you the most, she's been calling for you all night. Kurama, you're gonna have to face that fact that you've been a father for nearly four years now."

He finally reached over and picked up the phone.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

_Click._

Kurama was indeed a father, though he denied it to himself. While he got ready to go see his daughter, he thought back to the day that he found out about her becoming.

**Flashback, four months after Hiei and Columbia left**

_Kurama was sitting in his livingroom trying to comprehend all that had happened in the past four months._

_His sister was gone and no one knew where she went. His best friend was gone as well, he suspected that they had gone, where ever they went, together._

_"Could this day get any worse?"_

_"Actually, it could get a little better."_

_Kurama looked up and saw Yukina, she had been acting weird for the a couple of months now. She had the out of nowhere mood swings, her appetite increased , and she kept wearing baggy clothes. _

_"What could possibly make this whole thing better."_

_Yukina didn't say a word, instead she grabbed Kurama's hand and put it under her shirt onto her stomach._

_At first, Kurama was confused as to what Yukina had just done, but then he felt it, he felt a kick._

_"When? How, wait, I know how, but when?"_

_"Not long after, ya know."_

_Kurama went into a state of denial that day. He denied the fact that his best friend and sister ran away somewhere and that he was going to be a dad._

_After Kaira was born, he did see her and babysat her every day he could, but everytime she called him daddy, the shock came back._

**End Flashback**

When Kurama arrived at Yukina's place, he could hear Kaira crying from the inside. Instead of knocking, he walked in as if he had lived ther forever.

As soon as he Kaira saw the door open and her father walk in, she immediatly stopped crying.

"Daddy, mommy's sick."

At that moment, Yukina walked out of the bathroom. She looked very tired and very pale.

"I've got a touch of the flu, lucky me, huh?"

"Mommy keeps puking, it's so icky."

Kurama looked down at the little girl that clutched to his leg for a moment. Kaira had Yukina's sea-green hair and his emerald green eye, she was a cute little thing. That only made Kurama smile at her.

His next actions shocked Yukina as well as himself, he picked Kaira up adn sat down on the couch next to Yukina, but as he did, the phone rang.

Yukina got up to answer it, leaving Kurama alone with Kaira, who just sat there and smiled up at him.

Yukina suddenly came back with a look of shock on her face.

"Yukina, what's wrong?"

"We all have to get ready, we have to leave right away."

"Go where mommy?"

Both Kurama and Kaira looked at Yukina with a bit of concern, maybe the flu was making her delirious.

"To L.A., they found Columbia and Hiei. They both live there and they attend school at UCLA, that's how they founf them. Help me get Kaira ready, we all have to be at the airport in forty-five minutes."

Kurama felt a tug on his sleeve and he looked down at Kaira.

"Daddy, are those people mommy are talking about, Aunt Columbia and Uncle Hiei?"

"Yeah, they are."

Kaira smiled and gave Kurama the biggest hug he had ever gotten in his life.

They all rushed and got ready. About a half an hour later, they met the others at the airport and bored a plane to Los Angeles. A plane ride that would reunite them with their missing comrades.

Then next day is when they finally arrived in L.A. and is when they began their search for Hiei and Columbia.

(A/N: I'm not gonna describe the search 'cause my sinuses are acting up and I really wanna get this done.)

After an hour of search the college campus, the beach, and all the other regular hangs out, the group met up in the park.

"Anyone have any luck," asked Keiko.

"Mommy got an address."

Everyone looked from little Kaira to Yukina who stood there.

"Yeah, a loft downtown, that's where they live, I think, I hope."

And that's exactly where they headed, the reached downtown all stopped in front of a pretty nice looking loft.

Kurama was the one who went up to the door and rang the door bell.

(A/N: I have no clue what I'm talking about right now, so don't yell at me.)

From the sidewalk, the others could hear the laughter coming from inside, laughter that was familiar.

The door slowly opened and Columbia stood on the other side.

"Oh shit, HIEI!"

"WHAT?"

"Get over here now!"

"What do you...uh-oh."

The couple stood in the doorframe and looked out as they saw very pissed off siblings and friends, but that's not what caught their eye, it was the little girl who looked like their siblings put together.

Columbia looked at her brother and asked, "Why don't you all come inside?"

That's exactly what they did, they all walked inside the giant loft and stood in different parts of the, well, what looked like a livingroom.

The silence grew, but didn't last due to a little girl who finally got to meet her aunt and uncle.

"AUNT COLUMBIA!"

Columbia stood shell shocked as the little girl almost toppled her over into Hiei.

"Aunt?"

"Yeah Red, that's your neice and she's your neice too Hiei."

Both Hiei and Columbia looked over at Yukina, then to Kurama, then back at the little girl.

"Well, if you really are my brother's daughter, then what's your name?"

"Kaira."

"OH MY, that's the cutest thing ever."

Columbia shocked everyone as she hugged Kaira to death, but Kaira let go and started hugging Hiei's leg as he stood there in complete shock.

"Well, now that you've met mine and Yukina's daughter, how about you guys tell us why you did what you did."

Hiei and Columbia looked at everyone and knew that they were gonna get there's.

* * *

Okay, that's cliffhanger number two, don't you just love me right now, ugh, I think I maybe getting sick again.

Just so everyone knows, I am going to try and write as much as I can the rest of this week and next week 'cause the week after next, I have finals, oh what a joy and I need to really pass my English and Biology ones.

Hmm, anything else going on in my life that I want to share, how about the fact that I have now been in my knee brace for two weeks now. I hate the weather in Illinois 'cause it's been jumping from hot to cold, to cold to hot, which is screwing up my knee really bad, so I hope that when it warms up this week, that it will stay that way till fall, 'cause I am so sick and tired of all this bloody cold weather. No wonder I'm always sick ad my knee is always bothering me.

Oh, I put my application in for the local teen newpaper called, "WORD", so wish me luck in hoping that I get it, then I can spread the word on how great anime realy is and we can get us some more followers, LOL.

Well, that's about it, until next time my peeps.

Lonny


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The explanation that the otheres wanted was so obvious and yet no one understood.

"Actually, me and Hiei just left, there was no specific reason why, we just did."

Kurama took his attention off Hiei and Columbia and turned it towards Kaira.

Kaira had been looking back and forth from her Kurama to Columbia and from Yukina to Hiei.

"Aunt Columbia and Uncle Hiei look like my daddy and my mommy, but they're not the same, it's funny."

Columbia wanted to run up and hug her neice to death, but she knew Kurama would stop her or something.

"Well, Kaira, you see, your mommy and Hiei are sister and brother, and your daddy and I are brother and sister."

It was so cute the way lil' Kaira tryed to understand, but then she seemed like she did.

A slience seemed to hold as Columbia and Hiei sat in a corner of their loft as family and friends gave them a stare that could kill.

Kurama had noticed that his sister had been keeping her left hand either in her pocket or hidden the whole time he and the others had been there.

He continued watching her and as she started to pull her hand out of her pocket, Kurama got Yukina's attention and the two watched as Columbia used her left hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, then they saw it. (A/N: If ya don't know what "IT" is, then I don't have anything to say.)

"Columbia, why didn't you tell me, I'm your best friend."

At first Columbia was a bit lost, then she realized it was showing, her engagement ring.

The girls trampled over Hiei to get to Columbia. As Kurama watched his sister, he fumbled with the ring in his pocket.

Not wanting to steal the moment, Kurama got up and walked out of the loft. What he didn't know was that Yukina was following him.

"Kurama, where are you going?"

Kurama spun around and saw Yukina walking up to him.

"What's the matter?"

"I, um, I, actually um...here."

Kurama took Yukina's left hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger. Yukina just stood there staring at the ring.

'I can't believe it. It's about time.'

Just as Kurama started walking away, Yukina yelled, "YES!"

"What?"

"I say yes Kurama, I will marry you."

"A/N(Well, this is Abby and Mandi takin' over for a second): Well, ya see Jen's pukin' right now 'cause that was, what's the word she used, cheesy. Me: I'm back. Abby:Whore.)

Kurama ran back to Yukina and hugged her nearly to death.

"Should we tell the others?"

"Sure."

**Four Months Later**

Come to find out, to Hiei and Columbia's surprise, Keiko and Yusuke, Koenma and Botan, and Kuwabara and Patsy were already married and Keiko and Patsy were already pregnant, five months to be exact.

At Kurama and Yukina, and Hiei and Columbia's double wedding, it had been what Coumbia and Yukina had called, "RIOT". Let's just say that it wasn't the typical wedding. The dresses sure as hell weren't traditional, Yukina's dress had been a deep, blood red and Columbia's had been black and it looked like she had gotten into fight, which in Columbia's eyes, was perfect.

Now, after the wedding and honeymoons, everyone was finally getting into the mood of actually being all together and married.

The others had eventually gotten Hiei and Columbia to move back to their rightful homes, and surprisingly enough, they actually went back.

It was funny how everyone lived on the same block and all, but even funnier on finding out who was the noisier couple.

Hiei sat on his front porch and waited for Columbia to come back from the doctor, you see, they have been trying non-stop to get get pregnant, but so far no luck. This time had been different, Columbia thought that she was pregnant, but that was just her feeling, nothing more.

When he saw Columbia pulled up, he could already tell that it had been bad news, due to the look of disappointment on Columbia's face.

When she got out of the car, she said nothing, she just made sure that she was in Hiei's arms where she belonged right when she began to cry.

"It's okay, we'll just keep trying. We'll get there evetually."

That's what they would always do, keep trying and still nothing.

One day, that would all change.

**Two Years Later**

"Don't wanna have this thing, get it out of me..."

It was finally happening, after trying for a long enough time, Columbia had gotten pregnant and now, she was going through what she thought was hell.

"I can't do this, I don't wanna do this...aaaaaahhhhhhh...it hurts so bad."

The guys had gone out somewhere and the only one with Columbia at the time was Yukina and no one had expected for Columbia to go into labour three weeks early. (A/N: That's what happened to my mom when she had my little brother who just turned 16 months today.)

"Red, calm down.."

"Where's Hiei, I'm gonna kicked that fucker's ass."

"Red, he'll be here soon."

Soon would end up not being soon enough, (A/N: I am not descibing Columbia squeezing out a kid, ugh...) within the twelve hours it took the guys to get back into town, Columbia had already had the baby.

(A/N: You see, I'm going by how long it took my mom to have Tyler, she went into the hospital at ten in the morning and had Tyler at ten at night.)

Hiei ran up to his sister, who was standing by the nursery.

"What'd I miss."

Yukina looked over at Hiei and pointed to a baby in the front row in pink. Hiei looked over and was speachless.

"You mean I missed it? I am not going anywhere near Red, she'll kill me."

"Um, ya have to, she's waitin' for you so you guys can pick out a name."

When Hiei didn't make a move, Yukina sighed and pulled him into Columbia's room.

Upon entering, Hiei winced thinking that Columbia was gonna throw something very blunt at him, but instead of throwing something at him, she smiled.

Hiei walked over to the apparently weakened Columbia and...patted her on the head.

"Did ya see her?"

"Just a glance."

"Yukina could you have them bring her in here?"  
Yukina nodded and left the room leaving Hiei alone with Columbia.

"So, what do you wanna name your daughter."

"You're the mom, you name her."

"I squeezed her out, you name her."

"Ha, she's gonna look like you 'cause the poor things gonna end up with your attitude."

"No, she has purple hair, I think that happened 'cause my hair's such a bright red and yours is blackish-blue."

"What colour eyes does she have, if you know."

"Oddly enough, she has your weird ass red eyes."

"You think you're gonna get away with makin' fun of me?"

As Yukina walked into the room, she saw Hiei and Yukina getting ready to duke it out.

"Aw, look, your mommy and daddy are already killing each other"

Hiei looked up as Yukina handed the baby, his baby, to Columbia.

"Cole."

"What?"

"Cole, that's what I want to name her."

"Ya know what Hiei, I like that. You wanna hold her?"

Hiei held his arms out and held Cole for the first time. Even for not even being a day old, Cole seemed to understand what was going on.

'My kid's so smart.'

**Sixteen Years Later**

"Dad you're so stupid."

"Cole, get back here."

"Why? You ruined my life already, I don't wanna move just so you and mom can be closer to Uncle Kurama and Aunt Yukina and all thse other people."

"We're going and you have to as well."

Cole stopped dead in her tracks.

"Fine, when are we leavin'?"

* * *

That's how it's gonna end for now.

I have one question, 'cause this story is not done yet, we still have to go through there kids story, so the question is:

Should I: A) Continue the kid's stories in Rose Tint My World -or- B) Make a whole new story with the kids

Choose either A or B and if you choose B, put a suggestive title for the next part.

I already have a story line going for the next generation, so that's why I'm asking now, until then...

I'm out.

Lonny


End file.
